<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Promises by ymirlover1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359386">Broken Promises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymirlover1/pseuds/ymirlover1'>ymirlover1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Best Friends to Lovers, Cheating, Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Consent, Light Angst, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymirlover1/pseuds/ymirlover1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything seemed to be going fine in your relationship with Jean. Except when you get home early from a day out with some friends, you witness something truly heartbreaking.</p><p>— this is also on Wattpad, @kobenibaby</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Springer/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jean places quiet kisses on your face admiring how adorable you look while you sleep, staring at you a little while longer before you blink your eyes awake. </p><p>“Hmm,” you smile at him. </p><p>“Nothing,” he rubs your hair, returning the smile. "I just love you.”</p><p>“I love you.” You kiss him on his lips, not caring about your morning breath. </p><p>You get up to go to the bathroom to do your morning routine. Jean wraps his arms around your waist, placing his head on your shoulder, making eye contact with you in the mirror. He spins you around, giving you a passionate kiss, running his hand down your lower back before grabbing your ass. He picks you up and sets you on the sink while kissing your neck. </p><p>Pushing your shorts to the side, he then inserts a finger inside your cunt. You let out a moan as he hits your sweet spot almost immediately. He thrusts his fingers at a quicker pace making you lock your legs around his waist as he stares down at you. </p><p>“Oh, Jean!” You whimper. </p><p>“Yes, baby?” He looks at you with lust in his eyes. He bites his lower lip when he feels you throbbing around his finger. </p><p>“Faster! Please make me cum baby; I wanna cum” you beg. </p><p>He groans and starts rubbing on your clit with his thumb. You grab the edge of the sink with force when you feel the pit in your stomach begin to become a bit too much for you to handle. </p><p>“I love hearing your pretty voice moan my name babe.” He nibbles on your slightly exposed breast.</p><p>“J-Jean! I’m ‘bout to cum baby,” you whine.</p><p>“Go ahead baby, cum for me.” He talks you through your orgasm before taking off your bottoms. He pulls down his boxers, stroking his hardened cock before placing it at your entrance. Wrapping one arm around your waist, he sheathed himself in you. Neither of you moved for a moment; you just stared at each other. </p><p>You feel him twitch inside of you which results in you clenching around him. You let out a pleasurable moan before pulling him into a heated kiss. He slowly begins thrusting into you.</p><p>“Fuck,” he groans. “Look at how well my cock fits so well inside that tight little pussy of yours.”</p><p>Biting your lower lip, you watch as he disappears and reappears inside of you. You whine, grinding into him as best as you can. You look up at him, eyes full of both love and lust. </p><p>“God, you feel amazing.” </p><p>He pulls out before shoving himself back into you. You scream in both pain and pleasure before he starts assaulting your throbbing cunt. Once he finds your sweet spot, he assaults it, continuously jabbing at it, making you squirm and cry. Tears start to form in your eyes from the overwhelming pleasure. You feel yourself cum, eyes rolling to the back of your head as he thrusts into you faster than before.</p><p>“Enough, please, I can’t take it, Ngh-” You put your hand on his chest trying to push him away but not enough to make him stop. </p><p>“Just a little more,” His strokes become sloppy. “I’m about to cu-” you cut him off by kissing him. You feel his warm seed shoot inside of you. He grunts while holding tightly onto you. </p><p>Jean puts his forehead on yours and looks down watching as his cum slowly drips out of you. He stays like that for another minute before pulling out, you sigh with exhaustion. </p><p>“Can you get up on your own?” He asks. You laugh and shake your head before taking his hand to hop off the counter.</p><p>He starts the shower, turning the nobs to find the right temperature before hopping in. You join him after and he starts washing your back for you.</p><p>“Can you?” You ask.</p><p>“Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. Sorry.” He kneels down and lifts your leg up onto his shoulder as he attempts to get the rest of his cum out from inside of your aching core. </p><p>“I’m thinking about going out with Sasha later, you want me to bring you anything back?” You look up at the ceiling.</p><p>“Hm? Uhh, I don’t know. Get me some of that candy I like, I guess.” He stands up, looking down at you while wrapping his arms around you, pulling you closer. You gently kiss his lips.</p><p>“I’m leaving in an hour or so, let’s hurry up.” You turn around. </p><p> </p><p>You grab your keys and wallet before leaving out the door to meet Sasha and the others at the theatre. You text Sasha telling her that you’re on your way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you arrived at Trost Theatre, Sasha, Reiner, Ymir, and Eren were waiting in the lobby for you. Eren hands you your ticket and you smile thanking him. You show the usher the ticket before walking into the theatre sitting down between Eren and Sasha.</p><p>“Oh Y/N! I’ve been meaning to ask! How are you and Jean doing?” Sasha muffles, stuffing her face with popcorn. </p><p>“We’re good. We plan on moving in together soon. Lately, I’ve been staying at his place.” You say proudly.</p><p>Eren looks over at you in shock after he heard your plans of moving in with Jean.</p><p>“By the way, where’s Connie? I thought he was going to come since you came.” You look at Sasha as she takes a sip of her drink.</p><p>“Oh, he had work today. He doesn’t get off until around the time the movie is over but he said he’ll stop by afterward.” She begins stuffing her face again.</p><p>“Hey Y/N-” Eren begins to say but quickly stops himself.</p><p>“Yeah, Eren?” You turn to look at him to find him fiddling with his phone. </p><p>“Ah...nevermind, it’s nothing.” He’s sighs.</p><p>“Hey! The movies starting!” Sasha whispers in excitement. </p><p>“We’ll talk later.” You tell him.</p><p> </p><p>After the movie ends, you wait for Eren while the others go outside. You notice that he’s taking a long time and you’re about to text him before he comes out of the bathroom. </p><p>“You okay?” You ask worriedly. He gives you a reassuring smile before shaking his head. “I’m good.” </p><p>You walk outside to meet the others and his facial expression quickly changes as he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. “I gotta go, see you guys later.” He waves goodbye before leaving.</p><p>“What’s his problem?” Reiner asks.</p><p>“Who knows? The kid has a bunch of problems.” Ymir rolls her eyes as she walks to her car. “I’m going Downtown to pick up something for Historia. Anyone else wanna come?”</p><p>“Oh! Me! Me! I wanna go! Y/N’s coming with!” Sasha jumps up and down in excitement as she thinks about all the good food places that she could go to.</p><p>“I guess I’ll go too.” Reiner shrugs. </p><p>“Then get in before I change my mind.” You all pile into her car, Reiner in the passenger seat, you and Sasha in the back. You and Sasha joke around in the back, giggling before Ymir interrupts. </p><p>“So, I hear you and horse boy are living together.” She smirks. “How is that going to work out?”</p><p>“Ymir.” Reiner glares at her.</p><p>“What? It’s just a question.” You start to get anxious and Sasha notices. She quickly changes the conversation and brags about Niccolo and how good his food is. </p><p>By the time you guys reach downtown, your nerves have finally calmed. Sasha grabs your hand and pulls you out of the car with her and you two run inside of Niccolo’s restaurant. </p><p>“Welcome, how are you today?” Niccolo says before realizing that it’s you and Sasha and not a random customer. “Oh, hey you guys.”</p><p>Sasha and Niccolo begin to have a conversation while you stand there awkwardly.  You tap Sasha’s arm, letting her you were going to go and pick something up for Jean. She nods and continues her conversation. You look around for the nearest convenience store before finally spotting one.</p><p>You go inside and walk over to the candy aisle when you spot Annie and Bertholdt. Bertholdt smiles and walks over to you, leaving Annie lonesome. “Hey Y/N. What brings you here?” </p><p>“I just came to grab a few things. I came with Ymir, Sasha, and Reiner but we all went our separate ways.” You look at his shirt and notice a name tag. “When did you start working here?” </p><p>“I started last week. Annie helped me get this job.” He blushes.</p><p>“Hey, looking for something?” Annie interjects.</p><p>“Yeah, I was looking for the candy Jean likes, I can’t remember the name and I don’t feel like texting him right now.” You rub the back of your neck in embarrassment. </p><p>“Let me go grab it for you.” She says, walking away. </p><p>You check your phone to see if you received any messages. You hear a familiar voice calling out to Bertholdt. You look up and see a man with a beard and glasses walking with Reiner and Ymir as they enter the store.</p><p>“Hey man, how’ve you been? How’re you and Annie?” He lowers his voice in an attempt to not be heard by the other people in the store.</p><p>“What about Annie?” Annie walks over handing you the candy you asked for.</p><p>“Oh, Annie! I-uh- it’s nothing.” Bertholdt makes it obvious that he’s lying. You and Ymir chuckle as you watch him becomes flustered, stuttering his words.</p><p>“Let me check you out Y/N. You probably have somewhere you need to be.” You follow Annie to the register.</p><p>“Who’s that guy with them?” You look over at him. </p><p>“That’s Zeke. He’s the manager but he doesn’t act like one. He acts more like a child if you ask me.” She hands you your bag before leaning on the counter. You stare at Zeke mess with Bertholdt and Reiner a little while longer before saying your goodbye. </p><p>You order an Uber before texting Jean letting him know you were on your way back to his apartment earlier than planned. Usually, he replies almost immediately unless he was asleep, but he just left you on ‘read’. </p><p> </p><p>You hear music blasting as you unlock the door. </p><p>“Hey, babe! Why’s the music so loud…” You yell, voice getting lower and you witness something truly heartbreaking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stare at your boyfriend in front of you as he repeatedly thrusts into the woman on the bed. The only thing you hear is her moaning his name all while scratching his back.</p><p>“You’re gonna get us caught leaving those marks on me like that,” Jean pants. He drops his head and they begin kissing.</p><p>You’re frozen in shock and can’t do anything but watch. You drop the bag on the floor and Jean stops and turns around in surprise. Eyes full of tears, everything becoming blurry. He covers himself with his hand, walking over to you, revealing the girl covering herself with the covers. You realize who it was.</p><p>“How could you… I though-I thought we were doing so well.” You say in shock, tears rushing down your face as you stare at the girl.</p><p>“Y/N. I’m sorry, I can explai-” you cut him off, slapping him across his face. You repeatedly hit his chest, sobbing before he grabs both of your arms stopping you and you drop to the floor.</p><p>He bends down and tries to touch your face giving you a sorry look. You slap his hand away.</p><p>“Mikasa, how could you do this to me? I thought we were friends?” You look up at her. She doesn’t respond and looks away from you.</p><p>“How long?” You snap.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“How long have you been doing this Jean?!” You yell, scolding him.</p><p>He turns his head, unable to look at you. “2 months.”</p><p>You laugh to yourself, wiping your tears, before standing up. You grab your wallet and phone off of the table and leave his apartment. You walk to the nearest park to collect your thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>You haven’t checked your phone at all after putting it on Do Not Disturb since Jean wouldn’t stop calling you. You’re not even sure of how long you’ve been there.</p><p>“What a surprise.” A familiar voice says. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”</p><p>You turn your head and see that it’s Connie, you wipe your tears off of your face so he doesn’t ask about why you were crying.</p><p>“Hey Connie. Wassup?” You give him a faint smile.</p><p>“Nothing really. I just got off of work and wanted to smoke before going home. What about you?” He sits in the swing next to you.</p><p>“Just wanted some fresh air.” You reply weakly.</p><p>Connie nods and takes out a pack from his pocket with a lighter. He takes out a blunt and puts it to his lips before sparking it. You turn your head to watch. He hands you the blunt and you hesitate before taking it, taking one big inhale. You begin coughing and Connie laughs while mocking you. Your cheeks get red in embarrassment and you hand it back to him.</p><p>“You’ve never done this before have you?” He looks over at you with a comforting smile.</p><p>You shake your head in reply. “I kind of figured, you don’t seem like the type to smoke.” He says looking forward. “What made you wanna do it now? Something happen?”</p><p>You shrug, “I just felt like it.”</p><p>“Really?” He quietly laughs before taking another hit.</p><p>“Yeah, why is that so surprising?” You raise your eyebrows looking at him.</p><p>“It’s nothing.” He makes eye contact with you, giving you a small smile.</p><p>You and Connie sit in silence for the rest of the session. You enjoy the comfortable silence between you two.</p><p>“Shit. I’m so high right now. You good?” Connie’s eyes are bloodshot red.</p><p>“I don’t know.” You shrug looking at him.</p><p>He gets up to stretch and you watch in silence. He lets out a small sigh indicating that he felt more relieved and relaxed now. He walks over to you and puts his hand out and you just stare at it.</p><p>“Are you going to sit here all night or what?” You look up at him before grabbing his hand to stand. You check the time on your phone and see that it’s 1:30 A.M.</p><p>Connie begins walking backwards in front of you but you don’t notice him as you’re too focused on the multiple missed texts and calls from Jean, Eren, and Mikasa. You feel yourself fall on top of Connie with his arms wrapped around your back and head.</p><p>“Sorry.” You apologize, staring into his gray eyes.</p><p>“It’s cool.” There’s a silence between you two.</p><p>You lean down, connecting your lips with his. Images of Jean and Mikasa pop up in your mind as you and Connie kiss and a tear falls on Connie’s face. Connie pulls you away and you sit up, sobbing as the memory replays in your mind. Connie, shocked, hugs you and rubs your back in an attempt to comfort you, allowing you to cry in his chest.</p><p>“I don’t know what’s going on but just know that everything will be okay Y/N. You’re strong. I know you’ll get through this.” He sits you straight up and begins wiping your tears.</p><p>You stop crying and stare at him. You caress his face and he blushes, breaking eye contact. You laugh, dropping your head on his shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you, Connie.” You whisper.</p><p>“Yeah. Anytime.” He mumbles. “We should get going.”</p><p>You get off him and stand up, putting your hands out to help him up. You almost forgot you were high. The two of you walk out of the park towards the subway.</p><p>“Jean cheated.” You say abruptly.</p><p>Connie stops and grabs your wrist to stop you from walking. You look up at him with a forced smile.</p><p>“Y/N..You don’t have to pretend to be okay, you know. It’s okay to cry and show emotion.” He reassured. But you knew you weren’t ready to fully open up about the situation so you look away.</p><p>“I’m gonna stay with Sasha tonight. I don’t feel like going back there nor do I feel like going home either.”</p><p>“You can stay with me tonight if it’s easier for you, but only if you want to.” He recommends, letting go of your wrists.</p><p>“I don’t want to be a burden.”</p><p>“It’s fine, you don’t have to worry about it,” Connie reassures.</p><p>“Alright.” You look down at the ground with teary eyes.</p><p>You walk to his apartment in silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you got to his apartment, you look around, taking your shoes off. It smelled of eucalyptus and mint.</p><p>“I’ll grab you some clothes. You can sleep in my bed, I’ll sleep on the couch.” Connie says walking to his room.</p><p>You look at the pictures hung up on the wall and giggle when you come across an old picture of you, him, and Sasha.</p><p>“Here you go. I left a towel and rag on the sink in the bathroom for you. And there’s extra toothbrushes and stuff in the closet on the top shelf.” He looks down at you.</p><p>“Thanks.” You say in almost a whisper.</p><p>He puts his hand on your chin, tilting your head upwards to look at him. You feel your cheeks get hot and you become flustered.</p><p>“I’m going to go, uh..bathroom!” You fumble your words before rushing to the bathroom. You slam the door shut behind you and take a deep breath. You unlock your phone and open your messages, reading Eren’s texts.</p><p>From Eren: Hey Y/N. I was wondering if you were free, there was something I needed to talk to you about. I hope you’re okay.</p><p>Sighing, you look at yourself in the mirror before starting the shower. Flashbacks of you and Jean flood your mind and you space out as you try to figure out what went wrong, partially blaming yourself for his actions.</p><p>When you get out of the shower, you put on Connie's clothes. You search the closet for a toothbrush and begin your night routine. You notice how red your eyes were and that your high was slowly going away.</p><p>Connie’s asleep on the couch and you walk over to him to look at him. You smile before putting a blanket over him and sitting on the floor in front of him.</p><p>“You're not going to bed?” He says suddenly, eyes still closed.</p><p>“I am.” You fiddle with your phone.</p><p>You hear him hum as he gets up to walk to the kitchen. “Hungry? Thirsty? Both?”</p><p>“I’m a little thirsty.” You turn around to look at him.</p><p>“Come here.”</p><p>You walk over to him and stand next to him, observing his movements before saying something. He hands you a bottle with a small bag of candy. You look up at him in confusion just to see him give you a goofy smile. You just accept it and hop on the counter next to him.</p><p>“Still high?” He asks.</p><p>“Yeah, a little bit.” You shrug.</p><p>He nods and walks back over to the couch, leaving you lonely in the kitchen. You stare at him wondering why he’s acting strange all of a sudden. Usually, when you two hung out he always wanted to be near you whether it was in the same room or it was right next to you. You walk over to him and lightly punch his arm. He looks up at you quickly before looking back at the TV.</p><p>“What is it?” He doesn’t take his gaze off of the TV.</p><p>“What’s your issue?” You flop down next to him.</p><p>“What do you mean? I don’t have an issue.” He glances at you.</p><p>“Bullshit.”</p><p>“Since when were we playing a card game Y/N?” He looks at you.</p><p>You face your body towards him. “I didn’t know we were playing any games, Connie.”</p><p>He laughs putting his head down. “You wanna know something so funny.”</p><p>“Hmm?” You pop a candy in your mouth. “I don’t know how you like these. They taste terrible.”</p><p>“Shut up, they’re good. Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted…Damn it. I forgot what I was going to say.” He nudges you.</p><p>“Hey, don’t nudge me!” You nudge back.</p><p>“I can do what I want, loser.” He snaps back.</p><p>“Oh really? You don’t seem like that type of person.” You mock.</p><p>“Ahhh, nice one.” He laughs. “But, I uh, been meaning to give you something for a while now. I just couldn’t find the right time to give it to you.”</p><p>“Yeah? What is it?” You look at him, seeing how red his ears and cheeks are.</p><p>“Close your eyes.”</p><p>You close your eyes and feel yourself dip deeper into the sit as Connie gets up. “Hurry up. I’m getting anxio-” you’re cut off by Connie’s lips connecting with yours. Your eyes widen but soon close as you return the kiss.</p><p>He licks your bottom lip asking for entrance, and your tongues dance with each other. The kiss becomes heated and Connie puts his arm on the side of you and you wrap your arms around his neck pulling him closer to you, deepening the kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deepening the kiss, Connie puts his leg in between yours, knee slightly brushing against your clothed cunt. You unbuttoned his white shirt, exposing his bare chest. Feeling on his body, you move your hand to play with his nipple and he flinches, letting out an accidental moan. He blushes, breaking the kiss.</p><p>“Stop smirking like that creep.” He says in embarrassment.</p><p>“And if I don’t?” You snap back.</p><p>He lets out a mischievous laugh, “Guess you’ll have to find out then.”</p><p>He picks you up off the couch and you let out a small gasp in shock. Holding onto his neck while lightly nibbling on his ear, you feel his hard cock against your left thigh as he brings you to his room. He lays you on his bed, kissing your neck. You tilt your head to give him more access. You touch his nipple again to see his reaction.</p><p>He doesn’t react so you keep playing with his nipple and he lets out another accidental moan. You giggle and he leans over you making eye contact with you. You can’t help but think about how good he looks towering over your body the way he is. You move one hand down into your pants and being to play with yourself almost forgetting that what was happening wasn’t a dream.</p><p>“Let me help you with that.” He moves up to grab a pillow. “Lift up for me really quick.” He puts the pillow under you.</p><p>“Comfortable?” He moves in front of you, putting his hands on the waistband of his oversized sweatpants on your body. You nod.</p><p>“Lift your hips up a little?” He asks. You lift your hips allowing him to take off the sweats. You close your legs almost immediately after feeling a cool breeze hit your exposed cunt. Connie pulls you a little closer to the edge of the bed, kneeling down in front of you. He looks up at you asking for permission and you open your legs, giving him the okay.</p><p>You gasp as you feel his tongue connect with your dripping cunt. Your senses are heightened from being high and to be honest, Connie eating you out feels amazing.</p><p>He inserts two fingers and thrusts them in and out. You let out a loud moan and grab his head. He looks up making eye contact with you. This moment feels more intimate than it should. It feels both wrong yet so right and this feeling has you even more aroused.</p><p>“<em>Ah! Connie! Right there!</em>” You moan. You feel his fingers move faster inside of you as he licks and sucks your clit. He swirls his tongue over it once more before disconnecting, sitting back to watch his fingers disappear and reappear inside of your cunt.</p><p>He bites his lower lip when he feels his fingers hit your sweet spot.</p><p>“<em>Connie,</em>” you whine. “<em>I wanna cum so bad.</em>”</p><p>“Yeah?” He smirks. “And why should I let you?” He begins rubbing your clit with his thumb.</p><p>“I-I-” You arch your back, unable to finish your sentence from the amount of pleasure you were feeling.</p><p>You hear Connie laugh to himself as he watches you begin to lose control of yourself. Just as he’s about to take out his fingers, he feels you flutter around them. He slips in another finger, slowly thrusting his fingers back into you, teasing you. You squirm under his touch as he increases his pace.</p><p>You slam your legs shut as you feel yourself cum on his fingers. You’ve never had an orgasm so intense before.</p><p>“<em>Connie!</em>” You scream, arching your back.</p><p>He continues to rub on your clit with his free hand while taking his fingers out of you, putting them in his mouth, cleaning your sweet arousal off his digits.</p><p>“<em>Ah! Con- ngh- I can’t! I can’t!</em>” Overwhelmed the overstimulation as your clit feels overly sensitive.</p><p>When he finally stops, you take deep breaths trying to calm yourself. He gets up, towering over you, you smile up at him and he smiles back. He puts both of his hands next to your head and plants a gentle kiss on your lips. You feel his hard cock lightly brush against your stomach.</p><p>“I can help you with that.” You smirk, looking down.</p><p>He moves to sit down next to you on the bed but you stop him. You turn your body so your head is slightly hanging off of the bed. “Like this.”</p><p>Connie looks a bit panicked. You begin unzipping and pulling down his pants and boxers. You take the lead to get him comfortable. You pull him by his legs, bringing him close enough to where his cock was right over your face. You take it in one hand, pumping it, as he looks down at you with lust and panic in his eyes.</p><p>You place small kisses down his shaft until you reach his balls.You take one in your mouth, lightly sucking on it. You feel a bit of pre-cum drip on your hand as you suck on his balls. Plopping them out of your mouth, you move to the tip and playfully lick around it, tasting his salty pre-cum. He lefts out a soft groan.</p><p>You begin taking him in your mouth, licking the slit of his tip before putting him down your throat. Connie grits his teeth as he looks down at you taking him whole. You feel him twitch in your throat and tap his leg indicating that he can start moving.</p><p>He thrusts slowly, watching how his cock shapes your throat with every movement. “<em>Fuck,</em>” He groans, becoming more aroused by the view.</p><p>You feel him grow in your throat and you hum around him. He increases his pace, gagging as tears quickly form in your eyes sliding down your forehead.</p><p>“<em>Ugh, you’re so good taking me like this.</em>” He places a hand on your chin.</p><p>You moan at his praise and you rub your thighs together in an attempt to get off once again. Your head becomes hot, your view is blurry.</p><p>His thrusts become sloppy, you know he’s close. He pulls out of your throat and pumps his cock over your face. You put your tongue out allowing him to cum in your mouth. He groans, throwing his head back as he releases on your face. You close your eyes when you feel some get in your left one, but you don’t react. When he realizes, he sits you up and tries to wipe it off.You let out a small laugh.</p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to get it in your eye.” He apologizes. He reaches over to his nightstand, grabbing a tissue, and hands it to you. You wipe your puffy eyes before opening them.</p><p>Connie blushes, “you look really pretty right now.” You stare at him.</p><p>“Sorry,” he rubs the back of his neck, looking away. You pull him in for a passionate kiss.</p><p>He puts his arm around you, bringing your bodies down to the bed. He swipes his cock along your wet folds. You moan in his mouth, putting your legs around his waist. You take him in your hand and tease him by rubbing him against your cunt.</p><p>“<em>Please don’t tease me like that,</em>” He moans. You drag your hand up to his stomach and trace his abs.</p><p>“<em>Fuck, can I put it in?</em>”</p><p>You nod. He lines himself with your entrance before slowly stretching your walls open.</p><p>“<em>Shit.</em>” He hisses. You bite your lip as you look at him slowly stuffing your cunt. “<em>You’re so fucking tight.</em>”</p><p>He thrusts in and out of you, dropping his forehead against yours as he feels you flutter around him.</p><p>“<em>You take me so well,</em>” He huffs placing a kiss on your nose.</p><p>You moan as you feel yourself get wetter after hearing his praise. “<em>Ugh, Connie! So good. You feel so good inside of me.”</em></p><p>“<em>Tch.” </em>Grabbing your hips, he thrusts harder and faster into you, fucking you silly. Your eyes roll back, tongue lolling out of your mouth as he repeatedly assaults your sweet spot. It’s not long after when you cum on his cock.</p><p>“<em>Oh god!</em>” You squirm, squeezing his wrists.</p><p>“<em>I love how your body loses control when you cum</em>” He grunts. He leans down and starts marking your neck. “<em>Hold out a little longer. You’re doing so good right now.”</em></p><p>He lifts you up on top of him, thrusting up into you. You try to hold in your moans but Connie encourages you to let it out.</p><p>“<em>I want to hear you. Scream for me, baby. Say my name.”</em></p><p><em>“Oh, Connie! So big. Feel you in my stomach!” </em>Unable to form full sentences.</p><p>His strokes become sloppy. He lifts you up, about to pull out of you but you begin to bounce on his cock.</p><p>“<em>Fuck, fuck, fuck Y/N,</em>” He grunts throwing his head back. “<em>I’m about to cum.” </em></p><p>“<em>Me too.”</em></p><p><em>“Let’s cum together,” </em>He puts his forehead to yours watching as your cunt swallow his cock whole.</p><p><em>“Cum in me Connie”</em> You whimper. “<em>I want you to cum in me.”</em></p><p>You tilt his head up, making him look into your eyes. Those words were enough to set him off. He thrusts up into you once more making sure to hit your sweet spot before releasing into you. You come together.</p><p>“<em>Shit. Ugh-</em>” he grunts. You continue bouncing on him, milking him of whatever he has left.</p><p>When you both come down from your highs, you stare at each other, chests heaving.</p><p>Connie rubs circles on your cheek. “You truly are beautiful, you know that right?” You blush at the compliment. “I’ve always liked you Y/N, so please don’t think I’m just using you right now.”</p><p>Connie’s confession caught you by surprise. You aren’t sure of how to react but you felt butterflies in your stomach after hearing it.</p><p>“You don’t have to say anything. I just wanted to get that off my chest.” He looks away, embarrassed.</p><p>You pull him into a comforting embrace, placing your head on his shoulder. “We should get cleaned up.” You whisper.</p><p>“Yeah..” He hums back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stared up at the stars as you waited for Connie to return from the shower. You had completely forgotten about Jean and Mikasa and you didn’t even think about checking your phone. Connie’s confession just kept replaying in your head. You knew you weren’t ready for anything new just yet, you practically cheated on Jean and you felt guilty, wishing you broke up with him before having sex with another.</p><p>“Why did I do that?” You question yourself out of guilt.</p><p>You didn’t want to hurt Connie and you weren’t ready to leave Jean just yet. You knew Connie was the better option but you were confused about everything. Your thoughts were interrupted by him coming into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist, water droplets sliding down his perfectly toned abs.</p><p>“I put your clothes in the washer for you. You can pick out something to sleep in from my closet.”</p><p>You nod walking over towards his closet. You go through it before picking out a black crew neck and a pair of basketball shorts. You walk into the bathroom and see a pair of clean boxers folded up on the sink for you. You smile.</p><p> </p><p>When you get out of the shower, you look in the mirror seeing all of the marks left on your neck.</p><p>“I need to cover these up before anyone see’s them.” You sigh.</p><p>You walk out the bathroom, hearing a familiar laugh in the living room, Sasha’s laugh.</p><p>“Hey Y/N!” Sasha says looking over at you.</p><p>“Hey, what are you doing here Sash?” You rub your neck trying to hide the marks.</p><p>“I was bored and couldn’t sleep and Connie told me you were here so I wanted to come and join in on the fun.” She smiles. She notices your attempt to cover the hickeys on your neck. “Woah Y/N! Those are some pretty bad marks.”</p><p>She walks over to you trying to get a better look. “Are they new?”</p><p>You flinch when she pokes at it. “Don’t tell me-” She looks back and forth at you and Connie, wide-eyed as she realizes where they came from.</p><p>“No way! No <em>fucking</em> way!” She squeals.</p><p>“Okay, but you can’t tell anyone about this! Not even Jean.” You grab her arms making her promise.</p><p>“Alright, I won’t. But I thought you and Jean were doing good?” She furrows her eyebrows, looking at Connie.</p><p>“About that..he- uh” You look away trying not to remember what happened.</p><p>“Sorry I asked, you don’t have to talk about it right now. Tell me when you’re ready.” Sasha assures.</p><p>You feel your chest tighten, tears beginning to form in your eyes. “I’m gonna go to bed. Goodnight.” You give them a faint smile before walking into the bedroom.</p><p>All the sheets were changed and the bed was freshly made. It smelled like fresh linen. You grab your phone off the nightstand and scroll through your messages. 38 missed texts from Jean, 3 from Mikasa, 1 missed call and text from Armin. You only open Armin’s message.</p><p>Armin: <em>Hey Y/N, wanna go skiing tomorrow? Annie was supposed to come with me but she had to cancel. I didn’t want my extra ticket to go to waste and you were the only other person that I know would come with me. Let me know. :)</em></p><p>You smile at his message. You think it would be a good distraction for you to hang out with Armin.</p><p>You: <em>Yeah I can go with you, just text me the time and location and I’ll meet you there. xx</em></p><p>You open Mikasa’s messages only to see her apologizing, expressing her guilt, and explaining the situation. After reading those messages you couldn’t withstand the pain you were feeling. You being to silently cry, covering your mouth, trying to keep any sounds from coming out.</p><p>You feel someone crawl into the bed behind you, wrapping their arms around yours. You realize that it’s Connie when you see Sasha lay in front of you. She places her hand on your face and wipes your tears with her thumbs.</p><p>“It’s gonna be okay Y/N. I know that it hurts. You can let it out.” She reassures.</p><p>“I just don’t understand why.” You sob. “What didn’t I do right? What didn’t I have that she did? Was I not good enough?"</p><p>Connie and Sasha are silent for a moment before Sasha speaks up. “Jean cheating has nothing to do with you. I understand that you’re hurting but please don’t blame yourself for his stupid actions.”</p><p>“Yeah, I agree with Sasha, Y/N. Blaming yourself won’t make yourself feel any better.” Connie adds.</p><p>“If you want, I can beat him up? He’s got nothing on me in a fight.” Sasha gives you a soft smile. You let out a small laugh.</p><p>“It’s okay, but thank you.” You sniffle.</p><p>“Anytime. But seriously, take your time to figure things out. You still got me, Connie, and the others.” She grabs your hand, reassuring you that you won’t be alone during this hard time.</p><p>You smile at her, turning over on your back. “I love you guys.”</p><p>“Aww really?! I love you too!” Sasha hugs your arm, attempting to lighten up the mood.</p><p>Connie’s blushing, unsure of if he should say it back or not. “Yeah, me too.” He coughs.</p><p>“You’re such a weirdo.” Sasha laughs.</p><p>“Shut up!” Connie gets defensive, sitting up.</p><p>You laugh and they both look at you.</p><p>“I think it’s time for me to get going.” Sasha gets up. “Don’t have too much fun without me.”</p><p>“Let me walk you out.” Connie gets up, leaving you lonely.</p><p>Your eyes are tired and dry from crying, you slowly drift off to sleep. When Connie comes back into the room, he looks at you and whispers, “Goodnight Y/N. I love you too.” He pulls the blanket over you and leaves the room to sleep on the couch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up to the smell of food and the sound of a conversation coming from outside the room. Rubbing your eyes, you get up and walk to the kitchen, catching sight ofSasha, Ymir, Historia, and Marco.</p><p>“Good morning Y/N,” Historia says sweetly.</p><p>You smile, “Good morning.” You stand next to Sasha.</p><p>“Breakfast?” Connie questions.</p><p>“If you don’t want it, I’ll eat it for you!” Sasha offers in excitement.</p><p>“Sure, I’ll have some.” You nudge Sasha.</p><p>“Alright. Can you grab the plates from out of that cabinet for me?”</p><p>You walk over and grab some plates and set them out on the counter next to Sasha.</p><p>“Oh shit. I forgot I don’t have any juice.” Connie curses.</p><p>“I’ll go get some.” You say grabbing your wallet and jacket before putting your shoes on.</p><p>“No, it’s fine. You don’t have to-”</p><p>You walk out the door before he could finish his sentence. You begin walking down towards the elevator when you hear Marco calling out to you. “Y/N, wait up! I’m coming, too.</p><p>You turn your head enough to see where he is. To be honest, you weren’t really in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment.</p><p>“It’s fine. I’ll be alright by myself.” You assure him.</p><p>“I wanted to get some stuff too. Plus, Connie’s going to text us a list of other things to grab while we’re there.” He smiles down at you.</p><p>You’ve always liked Marco. He was sweet and very caring, sometimes too much for his own good.</p><p>“So, how are things? I heard you start your new job next week. Congratulations.”</p><p>“Thanks. I’ve been better but I can’t really complain.” You pause before continuing. “How about you?”</p><p>“I’ve been good. I leave next month for Sina.” He says proudly.</p><p>“Really? That’s good. I’m happy to hear that.”</p><p>He smiles with excitement. You both enter the elevator and continue the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re back.” You hold up the bag of juices.</p><p>“Finally. It took you forever.” Connie says.</p><p>“Yeah, this tea baldie made was terrible,” Ymir confesses.</p><p>Sasha chuckles and Connie slaps her arm.</p><p>“Hurry and eat before your food gets cold or Sasha eats it.” Connie protests.</p><p>You place the juices on the table and grab your food. You feel your phone go off in your pocket and you check to see who texted you. It’s Armin.</p><p>Armin: <em>Great! Meet me at Trost Heights at 4:30. See you then!</em></p><p>You like the message and eat your food in silence, listening to everyone’s conversation.</p><p>After a few hours, everyone starts to leave.</p><p>“Whew. What a day.” Connie shouts laying stretched out on the floor. “Are you going home today?”</p><p>“Yeah.” You reply over the running water as you wash the dishes.</p><p>Connie turns on his side, supporting his head with his arm, staring at you. He thinks about what it would be like to be your boyfriend.</p><p>“I put your clothes on the dresser in my room.” He informs you, still staring at you.</p><p>“Thanks. Do you have a bag or anything I can borrow?” You turn around to face him.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll grab one for you.” He lays flat on the ground.</p><p>You go to his room and collect your belongings. When you walk out, you see a backpack on the sofa and Connie sleep on the floor.</p><p>“Adorable.” You smile at him. You put your stuff in the bag before putting on your shoes and jacket to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Once you get to your apartment building, you see Eren sitting in the lobby, sleeping with his hand supporting his head. You shake your head, walking over to him. You kick his chair and he jumps up.</p><p>“Oh, it’s just you,” Eren says.</p><p>“What are you doing here Eren?” You turn your head away from him.</p><p>“I haven’t heard from you. I thought I’d wait here for you to get back…”</p><p>“I’m fine, so you can leave.” You walk away from him.</p><p>You don’t trust him after realizing that he knew about Jean and Mikasa’s affair. You shake the thought out of your head when you enter your apartment. Kicking off your shoes and throwing the bag on the couch, you head straight for your room, jumping on your bed. You kind of missed the feeling of being in your own space but you also felt lonely. You didn’t want to think too much about anything, so you just closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>You woke up to your phone ringing nonstop. Annoyed, you answer the phone without seeing who it is. “Hello? Do you know what time it is?”</p><p>“Y/N! Thank goodness you answered! Something happened to Sasha!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What?!” Shocked, you sit up.</p>
<p>“She was in an accident. Niccolo’s with her on the way to the hospital. Where are you right now?” Connie rushes.</p>
<p>“I’m home. What hospital is she is at?” You get up and pace the room.</p>
<p>“I’m coming to get you. Be down in 30 minutes.” He says.</p>
<p>“But, wait, Connie-” He hangs up before you can finish your sentence.</p>
<p>You rush to take a quick shower.</p>
<p>When you got out, only 5 minutes had passed. You put on whatever you could find. You grab your phone, charger, and wallet before rushing out of your apartment to wait for Connie to arrive.</p>
<p>When he pulls up, he reaches over and opens the door. “Get in!”</p>
<p>You hop in closing the door behind you. “What happened?” You look at him as a tear falls from his eye.</p>
<p>“I don’t know too much. Niccolo called me from her phone saying she was hit by something and she wouldn’t stop bleeding. It came out of nowhere.” His voice cracked.</p>
<p>You were speechless. You stared ahead at the road in shock.</p>
<p>When you reached the hospital, Connie let you out first so he could find a parking spot. You rushed in to find a group of people in the lobby.</p>
<p>When you spot Niccolo and the others you run over to them. “How is she? Any news?”</p>
<p>“Not yet. We just know she’s in surgery right now.” Armin says.</p>
<p>Connie rushes in and you go over to him. He puts his hand on your side. “All we know is she’s in surgery right now.” You look up at him and his teary eyes. “Come on let’s go sit down.”</p>
<p>Both of you walk over to empty seats and sit down. Jean looks over at you walk with Connie.</p>
<p>“Not now Jean,” Eren tells him.</p>
<p>“I know.” He stands next to Armin with his head down.</p>
<p>A few hours go by and you’ve managed to calm Connie down. He squeezes your hand every time he sees a doctor pass through the halls.</p>
<p>“It’s going to be okay. She’s strong, she’ll get through this.” You convince both you and him.</p>
<p>“Since when did this become a thing?” Hange asks sitting in front of you.</p>
<p>“I- uh- what do you mean? We’re not a thing. I’m still with Jean.” You blush.</p>
<p>“That’s not what it looks like.” Hange turns to look at Jean nodding off to sleep next to Mikasa and Marco across the room.</p>
<p>Levi sits next to Hange and observes you and Connie.</p>
<p>“Tch, if you guys aren’t doing so well, why don’t you work it out,” Levi says.</p>
<p>“Not everything can be fixed.” Connie immediately says.</p>
<p>You look at him. “Connie…”</p>
<p>“What? I’m right. Don’t tell me you’re going to stay with him after everything he’s put you through?” He says, increasing the volume of his voice.</p>
<p>Everyone is now looking at you wondering what the commotion is about. You let go of his hand and look over at Jean, who is now standing.</p>
<p>“I-”</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Jean interrupts, walking over to your area.</p>
<p>“Nothing Jean it’s fine.” You tell him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, stay out of it.” Connie barks.</p>
<p>“How can I stay out of it when you’re raising your voice at Y/N?” Jean argues.</p>
<p>“Please don’t do this right now guys.” You beg.</p>
<p>Connie gets up, walking towards Jean. “Yeah? Now you care?”</p>
<p>Ymir lets out a small whistle. You don’t know what to do, feeling overwhelmed with too many emotions.</p>
<p>“Should I not care Connie? She’s still my girlfriend after all.”</p>
<p>“If you care so much about Y/N then why did you-“ You cut him off, pushing them away from each other.</p>
<p>“Enough! Not now. I’m not important right now. Sasha is.” You pleaded.</p>
<p>Jean spots the lightly faded hickey on your neck. “Did you two? Ha, unbelievable.” He says quietly.</p>
<p>“Don’t act like you’re any better.” You scold him.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t mean you should go around fucking other people.” Jean rolls his eye. “That’s not who you are. I know the real you.”</p>
<p>You look at him in shock. “Maybe we should end it here.”</p>
<p>Jean looks at you in surprise. He wasn’t expecting you to say that. He’s so used to arguing then making up with you. Those were the last words he ever wanted to hear from you.</p>
<p>“But, Y/N-” He grabs your hand.</p>
<p>“No. It’s for the best.” You push him away. “I’m going out for some fresh air.”</p>
<p>You grab your phone and jacket.</p>
<p>Hange stands in front of Jean. “Just let her have some time alone for a minute.”</p>
<p>When you get outside, you sit on the bench, taking a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” your head drops in your hands as you breakdown. “Why now? Why today? Can’t things get any better?”</p>
<p>Annie sees you as she’s walking from her car. She sits next to you and doesn’t say anything.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” You apologize.</p>
<p>“What are you apologizing for? If you’re grieving then grieve.” She says looking straight ahead.</p>
<p>You both sit in silence for a few more minutes before Levi comes out.</p>
<p>“The doctor came out.” He informs. You and Annie get up and walk inside of the hospital lobby.</p>
<p>“The surgery went well, but right now she’s resting. You can visit her when she wakes up.” The doctor announces.</p>
<p>Everyone sighs in relief.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much, sir,” Niccolo shakes the doctor’s hand before sitting back down.</p>
<p>“I guess I came at the perfect time.” Annie smiles.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” You whisper. “I guess you did.”</p>
<p>You look over Connie to see how he’s doing. He’s sitting alone, relieved that Sasha’s alright. You smile to yourself before walking over to grab the rest of your things.</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m gonna go home for a few hours.”</p>
<p>He looks up at you. “I’ll take you.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s fine. You just stay here. Text me if anything happens.”</p>
<p>“Alright. Be safe.” He gives you a faint smile.</p>
<p>You walk out of the hospital and unlock your phone to order an Uber.</p>
<p>“Are you leaving?” Armin says walking next to you.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I wanted to get some rest.” You inform him.</p>
<p>“Come on. I’ll give you a ride. And before you say anything, I’m not taking no for an answer. It’s too dangerous out here at this time of night.” Armin protests.</p>
<p>You look at your phone before looking back at him. “Alright.”</p>
<p>You two walk to his car.</p>
<p>“Did you still want to go skiing?” You ask.</p>
<p>“It’s up to you. If not, I’ll find someone to give the tickets to.” He shrugs.</p>
<p>You’re not sure if it would still be a good idea but after everything that happened, it wouldn’t be so bad to get a break from all the chaos.</p>
<p>He starts his car up and immediately turns the heat on.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we should still go.” You hesitate to say.</p>
<p>Armin smiles at you before pulling off. “Alright. I’ll call you when I’m on my way then.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armin picked you up around 3:30. You spent about 5 hours at Trost Heights. You enjoyed your time with Armin.</p><p>“Are you hungry? We can go somewhere, you pick the place.” Armin smiles.</p><p>“Uhh, I don’t know. I’m kind of indecisive when it comes to these things.”</p><p>“Hmmm. What’s good around here.” He puts his hand up to his chin. “We can pick something while we’re on the road.”</p><p>“Okay. That sounds good.” You get off the bench, walking to the exit and Armin follows behind.</p><p>“Hey Y/N!” He calls out. “Let’s take a picture really quick”</p><p>He runs into a Photo Booth and you follow him. He inserts a dollar and the timer begins to countdown.</p><p>“I’ll give you half of the picture.” He smiles observing the pictures.</p><p> </p><p>When you and Armin get into his car, your phone goes off in your pocket. It’s Connie.</p><p>“Hey, what’s up?” You answer.</p><p>“Nothing really. I was just calling to check up on you.”</p><p>“You couldn’t have texted me?” You laugh.</p><p>“Who’s that?” Armin whispers.</p><p>“Connie.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Connie replies.</p><p>You shake your head. “Nothing.”</p><p>“Yeah, so I just wanted to check to see how you were doing and apologize for last night. I was out of line and I shouldn’t gone that far. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s fine don’t worry about it.” You look down, blushing. “My phone’s going to die soon, so I’ll call you later.”</p><p>“Okay. Talk to you later Y/N."</p><p>“Bye.” You smile, hanging up the phone.</p><p>Armin stares at you curiously. You stare back, blushing. You can guess what he’s thinking by the look on his face. You look straight ahead, attempting to cover your face with your jacket. He lets out a low laugh before reassuring that he wouldn’t tell anyone. He starts the car and drives to the closest food place.</p><p> </p><p>When you get home, you get in the shower and wash your hair. After getting out, you hop on the sofa and turn on Netflix. Your phone lights up with a text from Connie.</p><p>Connie: <em>Hey. Are you free right now?</em></p><p>You: <em>Yes. Are you free right now?</em></p><p>Connie: <em>No I’m kind of busy right now</em></p><p>You laugh at his sarcasm.</p><p>You:<em> Busy doing what?</em></p><p>Connie: <em>I’m on my way to meet with some girl. Mind if I tell you about her?</em></p><p>A frown forms on your lips. You’re hesitant to respond. You see that he’s typing so you lock your phone before seeing his reply.</p><p>Connie: <em>she’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever encountered. I love her personality and it feels like we’ve known each other our whole lives. She’s not that smart, in fact, she’s dumber than I am. It’s rare for us to see each other but when we do, the whole room lights up. Don’t get me started on her aura…man Y/N.</em></p><p>You: <em>That’s cute. I’m happy for you Connie:)</em></p><p>You feel anxious and a bit jealous. Unsure of what else to do, you try your best to repress these feelings. You hear a knock on the door but ignore it. You were exhausted from your day out with Armin. Whoever was at the door didn’t stop knocking, so you got up.</p><p>You swing the door open and sigh to be met with the last person you wanted to see. Jean.</p><p>“What do you want Jean?” You roll your eyes.</p><p>“Y/N, can we please talk about this? I’m sorry about everything. I promise I’ll do better. I’ve been a mess since you left.” He cries.</p><p>“You should’ve thought about that before going off and fucking my friend. There’s nothing to be fixed anymore, Jean.” You begin closing the door.</p><p>His hand stops it. “Y/N. Please. Just hear me out.”</p><p>Sighing, you open up the door and let him inside. He walks in and stands in front of you as you close the door.</p><p>Crossing your arms, looking up at him, you ask, “So?”</p><p>“I understand that what I did was wrong. The first time it happened, it was a mistake. We were drunk at Sasha’s birthday party, and I thought she was you.” He reaches to grab your hands. “But if I would’ve known she wasn’t you, I would have never had sex with her. Y/N please believe me. It was truly a mistake.”</p><p>He continues but you start to block him out. You’ve already accepted everything that’s happened even though you’re not quite over him yet.</p><p>“Jean.” You cut him off. He stops and looks at you.</p><p>“Yes, baby?” He says sweetly trying to draw you back into him.</p><p>“I don’t think I can do this right now. We were together for two years. TWO whole years. Yet you continued to sleep with her. Did you even think about me? My feelings?” You poke his chest harshly.</p><p>“Yes Y/N. I did. I swear I did.” He looks away in guilt. “But I promise if you give me another chance I won’t fuck it up again.”</p><p>He looks back at you, walking closer to you, he says, “I need you Y/N. My whole life is falling apart without you. You’re my everything. Please come back home to me.” He wraps his arm around your waist, tilting your head up at him with his free hand.</p><p>You’re silent as he brings himself down, placing soft kisses on your lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You kiss him back before pushing him away after realizing how wrong it felt to be doing this with him.</p><p>“Jean.” You whisper, looking down at the floor.</p><p>“It’s okay baby.” He kissed your forehead. “You’re okay.”</p><p>You look up at him with teary eyes. He connects his lips with yours once more, you return the kiss. He always knew how to get you back to being his.</p><p>He runs his hands down your back, caressing your body. He picks you up and walks over to the couch. The kiss becomes more heated when he sits down with you straddled over him. He reaches down and rubs your clothed clit. Letting out a moan, you push him away.</p><p>“We shouldn’t”</p><p>“Why not? It’ll be okay babe.” He kisses your neck.</p><p>You really want to have sex with him one last time but you were questioning whether or not it was right. Instead of overthinking, you just say fuck it. You palm him through his pants, feeling him twitch at your touch. He throws his head back when you reach in his pants and begin stroking him. He pulls the band over your hand to watch as you pump him.</p><p>“<em>Shit,</em>” He curses.</p><p>You smirk and shift yourself onto his left thigh, slowly grinding on it. Grabbing your ass, he helps you move across his thigh. You let out a moan. Moving his hand up your shirt, he grabs one of your breasts, twisting your nipple. You bite your lip as you feel yourself about to come.</p><p>“Wait, not yet,” he groans.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Take these off for me.” He pulls at the waistband of your shorts.</p><p>You slide off of him and take off his shorts. He pulls his pants down and seeing that he went commando. You climb back onto him, pulling his face in for a kiss. His cock twitches under you. You begin to tease him, slowly grinding on him.</p><p>He lifts you up, placing his cock at your entrance. He starts to sheath himself inside of you, cursing lowly under his breath as he stretches your walls. “<em>Fuck. I missed you so much.</em>”</p><p>You lean back, placing your hands on his knees. You bounce on his cock when he’s fully inside of you. Throwing your head back, you let out a moan. Jean thrusts up into you as you bounce on him. His hands grip your hips, assault your cunt in an attempt to find your sweet spot.</p><p>“<em>Shit. Harder Jean. Faster.”</em> You stare into his eyes, letting him know how much you want him.</p><p>With that, he pulls himself out of you, ramming himself back into you.</p><p>“<em>Jean.” </em>You cry, wrapping your arms around his neck. “<em>So deep. You’re so deep.”</em></p><p><em>“Yeah?” </em>He whispers in your ear. You drop your head, pulling his hair when he hits your sweet spot.</p><p>“<em>Found it.” </em>He smirks, quickening his pace.</p><p>The sounds of squelching and skin slapping against each other fill your apartment. Your legs start to shake as you feel yourself flutter around him. “<em>You wanna cum for me baby?” </em>He mewls.</p><p>“<em>Mhm.” </em>You hum as you find yourself unable to speak.</p><p>He pulls out. “<em>I want to hear you say it. Use your words.”</em></p><p>Whining at the loss of contact, you cry, “<em>Yes daddy. Make me cum.”</em></p><p><em>“Good girl.” </em>He thrusts up into you, assaulting your cervix. He puts his arm around the back of your neck, squeezing the sides. Your eyes roll back and you begin to see stars, feeling overwhelmed with ecstasy. He grins watching as you began to lose control over your body. You let out a small scream as you feel yourself come. He pulls you in, slamming his lips on yours.</p><p><em>“Fuckkk, I’m close.” </em>He moans against your lips.</p><p>“<em>Don’t come in me, I’m not-I’m not on anything right now. Ah!”</em></p><p>He nods, thrusting into you a few more times. Grunting, he pulls out and you watch as he releases on his stomach. He puts his hand on his head, wiping away the sweat.</p><p>“I love you you know.<em>” </em>He blurts.</p><p><em>“</em>Mhm<em>.” </em>You get off him.</p><p>“I’m serious Y/N.”</p><p>“I know you are Jean.” You sigh.</p><p>“Are you still upset with me?”</p><p>“You think that I would get over how you hurt me just because we had sex?” You snap.</p><p>“I didn’t say that.” He snarls.</p><p>You shake your head and grab your shorts off the ground. “This was obviously a mistake.” You confess.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.” He grabs your hand, kissing it.</p><p>“Maybe you should go. I have work in the morning and so do you. I don’t have the space here for guests.” You hand him a box of tissues to clean himself off with.</p><p>“Alright.” He pulls his pants up. “I’ll text you.”</p><p>You pull your underwear up before following him to the door.</p><p>“Goodnight.” He kisses your nose before leaving.</p><p>You curse and scold yourself after closing the door. You open the window, letting some air out before taking another shower.</p><p>You check your phone, seeing that Connie texted you. Your stomach drops after reading his message.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I went back to my previous chapters and fixed my grammar errors. Thanks for all the support!&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I stopped by but you seemed a bit busy.” You read his message aloud. You didn’t think Connie would be stopping by at all. You figured he heard you and Jean. You had no idea of what to say to him, so you decide to act like you don’t know what he’s talking about, replying with a question mark.</p>
<p>Connie: <em>Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about Y/N…</em></p>
<p>Sighing, you put your head in your hands debating about what to do. It’s not like you were together but you could still understand why he would feel some type of way.</p>
<p>You: <em>Sorry...I don’t really know what to say right now Connie</em></p>
<p>Connie: <em>No, it’s okay. I don’t need you to explain your actions to me. You did exactly what you wanted to.</em></p>
<p>Defeated, you loudly groan, “Why does he have to be like this!” You know there’s nothing you could say or do that would change anything right now, so you leave him on read. You hate to admit that he’s right.</p>
<p>Walking into your room, you throw your phone on the bed before sitting on the edge.</p>
<p>“What should I do? Should I give him space? Yeah, that would be best for now. Let him cool off. Three days max. But what if he gets the wrong idea? Ah, this is too much. I’m going to sleep.” You say aloud. You scoot up to the top of your bed, get under your covers and close your eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Groaning, you wake up to the feeling of your sore body. You roll on your back and take a deep breath. Your phone goes off next to you and you pick it up to see who texted you. Sasha. Before you could read her message, she calls you.</p>
<p>“Y/N!” She screams.</p>
<p>“Goodmorning Sasha.”</p>
<p>“It’s 1:30 in the afternoon. Did you just wake up or something?” She asks.</p>
<p>“Yeah, had a long day yesterday.” You confess.</p>
<p>“Oh! I know you did.”</p>
<p>“How did-”</p>
<p>“Connie told me.” You curse Connie in your head as you listen to Sasha talk. “Oh, Niccolo is here, too. Say Hi Niccolo.”</p>
<p>“Hi Y/N.” He says shyly.</p>
<p>“Hello. Wait so why did you call Sasha?”</p>
<p>“Why haven’t you visited me yet? It’s been 3 days.” You can hear that she’s hurt.</p>
<p>“I’ve just been a little busy that’s all. I’ll stop by later, I promise.” You smile, turning your head to look out the window. “But I’m gonna go, I have work soon.”</p>
<p>“Alright, you better not forget.”</p>
<p>“I won’t.” You hang up. You sit up, groaning in pain, looking around your room for any pain killers. Slowly standing, you take slow steps to the bathroom, remembering you had some in there. When you reach the bathroom, you search the cabinets before finding some. Opening the bottle, you pour two in your hand, popping them in your mouth. You hold them under your tongue as you walk to the kitchen to get some water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After getting ready for work, you take a look around to make sure you have everything. You grab your bag and put on your jacket, looking at the door as you head out.</p>
<p>You decide to walk to work today since it wasn’t that far and it was nice out. It would be good for you to get some fresh air.</p>
<p>You take a deep breath of the cool autumn air once more before entering the cafe. The sound of a bell rings throughout the building. “Good afternoon Y/N.”</p>
<p>“Hey, Floch. Erwin here?” You ask, removing your jacket.</p>
<p>“He should be in the back.” He smiles at you.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” You walk to the back, clocking in before searching for your manager.</p>
<p>“Erwin?” You peep your head into his office. “Oh, sorry I didn’t know you were busy. I’ll come back later.” You smile after seeing that he and Levi are having a meeting.</p>
<p>“No, it’s fine. I was just about to leave.” Levi stands up, grabbing his jacket off of his chair. “It was nice seeing you, Erwin.” He says in a soft voice.</p>
<p>You blush. You never heard Levi talk in that tone with anyone before. He nods at you before walking out of the office.</p>
<p>“Come. Sit down.” He orders.</p>
<p>You cough before entering, sitting in the chair in front of his desk. “I need some advice.”</p>
<p>He hums, “Advice?”</p>
<p>“So, Connie isn’t really happy with me right now and we’re not really talking either. I want to talk to him but he’s pretty stubborn so I know he won’t talk to me no matter how much I try but I really-”</p>
<p>“Before you continue, can I have some context?” He takes off his glasses.</p>
<p>You explain the situation between you and Jean before you and Connie. Erwin’s facial expressions constantly changing as you give more and more detail about everything that’s happened within the past week or so.</p>
<p>“Well Y/N, for starters,” He laughs before continuing. “You’re kind of in some deep shit, but nothing too deep that you can’t get out of. About Mikasa, you two seemed like really good friends, don’t let a man who can’t keep his dick in his pants ruin a good friendship. They’re never worth it, trust me. And I don’t really know too much about Connie, obviously, but I can say that you shouldn’t just allow him to just ignore you though. If you allow him to do that, your relationship will keep straining and none of your problems will ever get solved. Try talking to him again, and if you have to, pester him, but you also have to know when to give up.”</p>
<p>You smile, putting your head down. Erwin was like a father to you. You could always go to him in times like this and he was always there for you. He gave very helpful advice.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Erwin. I’ll let you know what happens.”</p>
<p>“Anytime.” He smiles with his hands folded under his chin. “Now go get to work.”</p>
<p>You smile, getting up to officially start your shift. You put on your apron and cap before walking to the register.</p>
<p>“Hi, how may I help you?” You say, typing in your employee number in the register.</p>
<p>“Can I get a medium, hot caramel latte with cinnamon and a Cream Cheese Danish?” You look up to see Mikasa giving you a small smile.</p>
<p>You give her a slightly forced smile, entering her order in the register. “Is that all?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” She looks down, handing you a 20 dollar bill.</p>
<p>“Hey,” you suddenly say. “Let’s talk later.”</p>
<p>She looks at you, eyes lighting up before she calms herself. “Alright. When are you available?”</p>
<p>“My break is at 5 and I get off at 9.” You give her her change.</p>
<p>“Okay. I guess we can talk after you get off.”</p>
<p>You nod as she walks away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everything alright? You seem a little off today.” Floch asks, standing next to you as you both watch as customers leave.</p>
<p>“Yeah, just tired.” You sigh.</p>
<p>“Alright I’m leaving, make sure you lock everything up before you go. See you guys.” Erwin waves.</p>
<p>Sighing, you lean against the counter, watching Floch clean the lobby area. You and Floch don’t really have much in common and you don’t talk much but he’s a good guy as far as you can tell. You only talk at work and you barely talk about anything. He’s good at getting you out of trouble, tough situations with customers, and pointing out whether you’re stressed or are in need of something.</p>
<p>“I’m going to start counting the register.” You yell, walking to Erwin’s office.</p>
<p>You begin looking on his desk for the register key when the bell signaling someone has entered went off. Floch pops his head into the office. “Hey, someone’s here asking for you. Do I tell them you’re here or what?”</p>
<p>“Who is it?” You look at him</p>
<p>“Uh, I don’t know. I’m not really good with names,” he confesses. “They have like short black hair and a scar on their cheek. They’re also kind of intimidating too. I think you were talking to them earlier.”</p>
<p>“Oh! Tell her I’ll be right out. Don’t kick her out though.” You go back to searching for the key. When you find it, you walk back to the register, unlocking it. 
When you’re done counting, it’s 9:15.</p>
<p>“Will you be okay locking up? I cleaned and put everything away.” Floch asks, putting his jacket on.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you can go ahead. Thanks.” You wave him off.</p>
<p>Mikasa’s staring outside of the window, hands on her laps. She's wearing a long black trench coat, a grey turtle neck with black pants with a red scarf wrapped around her neck. You admit to yourself that she’s very attractive, slighting blushing at the thought. You put the key back in Erwin’s office and lock his door before cutting all of the lights off in the cafe. You grab your things and meet Mikasa at the door.</p>
<p>“Let’s go.” You hold the door open for her.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” She says softly.</p>
<p>You lock the door, pulling on it double-checking that it’s secure. You and Mikasa start walking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry.” She blurts out but you don’t respond. “I know what I did was wrong and I shouldn’t have continued to do it. I shouldn’t have even done it in the first place. You have every right to be upset with me.”</p><p>“I don’t get it, Mika.” You say. </p><p>“Huh?” She looks at you.</p><p>“I mean, I can understand why you would wanna have sex with Jean,” You smile with pride. “I mean who wouldn’t.  But what made you say, ‘hey let me ruin my relationship with y/n and fuck her boyfriend.’”</p><p>She doesn’t respond and looks at the ground. “Forget I asked. I just wanna put this to the side. I don’t want to have any problems with you but that also doesn’t mean that I’m going to be your friend again. I just need time.”</p><p>“No, no, you’re right. I understand.” She says. “I don’t blame you.”  </p><p>You two walk the rest of the way to the subway in silence. You didn’t have much to say to her. You were still mad at her so you weren’t ready to completely make up with her yet.</p><p>“See you later Y/N,” she waves with a small smile. </p><p>“See you,” You smile before walking down the subway steps. </p><p>You unlock your phone and scroll through your messages for Sasha’s name. You text her letting her know you’re on your way and you’ll be there soon. </p><p><br/>When you get to the hospital, you go to Sasha’s room. You see Connie resting his head on her lower leg. “Hey,” You lean on the wall.</p><p>“Hey,” She whispers. “I think he’s sleep.”</p><p>You nod before sitting in the chair on the opposite side of Connie. “Where’s Niccolo?” You ask, leaning on the bed.</p><p>“He went home to get some rest.” She smiles. “I missed you.” She grabs your hand and squeezes it.</p><p>“I missed you too. How’ve you been feeling?” You smile at her.</p><p>She sighs, “I’ve been so tired and hungry! I can’t eat whatever I want until I’m all healed up and it’s making me very sad.” You laugh at her complaint about not being able to eat what she wants. “But on a serious note, I’ve been good I guess you can say.” She smiles looking at Connie who’s drooling on the blanket. “So…”</p><p>“So what?” You furrow your eyebrows.</p><p>“You know what. What’s going on between you and you know who?” </p><p>You blush, looking down in embarrassment. “Uhh, we aren’t really speaking right now, which I assume you know why.”</p><p>Sasha hums before saying, “Well let’s change that!” She shakes her legs making Connie groan awake. He puts his arm over his leg causing Sasha to laugh as she watches him struggle to keep her still. “Wakey Wakey! Look who’s here Springer.”</p><p>He rubs his eyes before looking at you. He doesn’t say anything but instead, he goes on his phone. Your feelings are hurt by him doing this. You hate when he does this, you find it childish. </p><p>“I’m going to the bathroom,” He gets up. “You want anything, Sasha?”</p><p>She looks at you before looking back at him. “No. I’m okay.” </p><p>He nods and walks out. You and Sasha sigh in sync. “It’s that bad huh?” </p><p>You laugh, nodding. “He’ll get over it soon. But in the meantime, can you take me to the Cafeteria?” She asks.</p><p>“Yeah, but you have to tell me where to go.” You help her get out of bed and into the wheelchair. She smiles at you as you push her out of her room.</p><p><br/>When you get to the cafeteria, Sasha remembers that she didn’t grab her phone and asks you to go run and get it for her. When you’re outside of the room you hear Connie talking on the phone. You stop and stand at the wall to try and listen to the conversation.</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t know…I know we aren’t but that doesn’t mean my feelings aren’t valid bro. You know how I feel about Y/N, it’ll be hard for me to move on you know that…yeah yeah blah blah I already know how you feel about Annie, your situation with her is completely different from this Armin, but I’m gonna call you later, my phones gonna die soon and I don’t know where Sasha’s charger is.”</p><p>You take a deep breath before entering the room. You look at him as you walk to get Sasha’s phone.</p><p>He’s staring at you the hold time, hesitant about if he should say something about the other night. When you’re about to walk out of the room, he quickly stands to grab your wrist, stopping you from going any further.</p><p>“Y/N,” he looks down at you. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It might be a few days before I upload another chapter since I just finished my Floch/Reader one-shot but I will do my best to upload asap! If there are any grammatical errors, I will be going back to edit them, thanks for all of the support!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Y/N”</p><p>You quickly turn around, facing him. He lets go of your arm and looks away. “Um, do you know where Sasha’s charger is?”</p><p>You sigh and walk over to get her charger from behind the bed. You throw it on the bed. “Here.” You leave the room and he quickly runs out, calling out, “Wait!”</p><p>You stop where you are and stand there, waiting for him to say something else to you. You hear him jogging behind you but you don’t turn around, not wanting to get your hopes up.</p><p>“I'm sorry. Come back,” He puts his hand on your shoulder. </p><p>“I have to go to Sasha.” You fiddle with her phone.</p><p>“Then I’ll come with you. Just wait right here while I get my stuff,” He jogs back to the room.</p><p>You shake your head, walking over to the wall. You wipe Sasha’s phone screen with your thumb as you wait for him to join you again.</p><p>“Okay, let’s go,” He puts his hands in his pockets.</p><p>“Did you have something you wanted to tell me?” You look down at the tiles on the floor as you walk.</p><p>“I- uh, yeah. I did. I wanted to talk about the night I stopped by.” He sighs.</p><p>“About that. It wasn’t meant to happen at all, he just showed up, apologizing and shit, and it kind of just happened. But-” You rush to say, looking up at him.</p><p>“It’s fine, I get it. It’s not your fault, I should’ve told you that I was going over beforehand. So try not to beat yourself up too much. And maybe I did overreact a bit.” A small smile forms on his face at the last sentence.</p><p>You smile knowing that (hopefully) things can go back to the way they were before with Connie. </p><p>“How long have you been here?” </p><p>“Since 3,” He pressed the down arrow on the elevator. “I took off work to come here. I haven’t been able to spend much time with Sasha lately.”</p><p>You nod, walking onto the elevator. “I got here almost an hour ago.”</p><p>“I know.” You look at each other then look straight, watching the elevator doors close.</p><p>The elevator ride was silent, but it was comforting. You occasionally smiled whenever you thought about Connie and how things didn’t go wrong. When you get off the elevator, you follow Connie to the cafeteria. Sasha is stuffing her face with whatever is on her plate. You hand her her phone, sitting down next to her, Connie sitting on the opposite side. </p><p>“Did you guys make up?” She smiles. You look at Connie.</p><p>“Nah, I still hate her guts.” Connie smiles looking at you.</p><p>“Good,” Sasha plays along.</p><p>You laugh to yourself.</p><p><br/>All three of you are back in Sasha’s assigned room. Niccolo walks in with messy hair and a bag of snacks and drinks.  He leans down and kisses Sasha on the lips and you blush looking at Connie. You’ve never seen them kiss and it make you feel awkward. </p><p>“I’m gonna go. I’m beat from work.” You get up, walking to the doorway. </p><p>“Yeah, me too.” Connie stretches, slapping his thighs before standing.</p><p>“Okay, bye guys!” She says before turning her attention to Niccolo.</p><p>“Did you drive here?” Connie asks, putting on his jacket.</p><p>“No, I took the subway.”</p><p>“Let me take you home.” </p><p>“Are yo-” He cuts you off.</p><p>“Yes I’m sure Y/N, you gotta stop asking if I’m sure or not,” he smiles, nudging you. </p><p>“Okay,” you smile back.</p><p>The two of you walk out of the hospital to his car. He opens the door for you and you get in. When he gets in, he starts his car, and music from his phone starts playing through the speaker. It takes you a minute before realizing that Good Days by SZA was playing. He rushes to turn it off but you grab his hand calming him down. </p><p>“It’s okay, I like this song,” You stare into his eyes.</p><p>He puts his phone down and starts driving.</p><p>After a few minutes of being on the road, he pulls into a parking spot in front of a liquor store. </p><p>“I’ll be right back,” He gets out, putting his hood over his head.</p><p>You lock the doors and look around in his car. You see a red bag with tissue paper sitting in the back seat. Curious, you reach to take a peek. Before you could do so, Connie knocks on the window with a bag of alcohol. You unlock the door and he hops in, handing you the bag. </p><p>“Nosey,” He smirks, starting the car up.</p><p>“I was just curious,” You scratch your nose.</p><p>“You can take a look if you want, it’s nothing special,” He puts his arm on your seat as he backs out of the parking space. You stare and watch him, admiring how pretty he looks under the moonlight doing this. </p><p>“You good? Why are you staring at me like that?” He playfully furrows his eyebrows.</p><p>“No reason,” You sit his bag on the floor in front of you then reach to grab the red bag from behind his seat. When you sit back down, you take out the wrapping paper and see 3 boxes, a small plushy, and a card. You pick up the plushy and look at him in confusion. </p><p>“What? Don’t like it?” He asks.</p><p>“No, it’s not that but… never mind.” You put the plushy in your lap before taking a look at the boxes, realizing that they’re wrapped, so you put them back in the bag. You take out the card to see that there’s no name on it. </p><p>“There’s no name?” You look at him.</p><p>“Oh, I forgot to write the name. You can open it.” He stops at a red light and turns to look at you.</p><p>You tear the envelope open and take out the card. Tickets fall out onto your lap. You look at them to see that they’re tickets to a museum. You hum before opening the card to see a long note with pictures of you and Connie. You look at him, seeing him leaning on the steering wheel, smiling while watching your reactions. </p><p>“Is this-?” You question.</p><p>He waves his hand at you, telling you to read the card before asking anything else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><em> <strong>**</strong> </em> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>please play the song listed in the beginning of this chapter as you read. (slowed+reverb version is recommended)</strong> </em> </span></p><p> </p><p><em>My Song</em> by Labi Siffre played in the background as you read his letter to you exposing all of his feelings for you. A huge smile displayed on your face when you read the words, <em>“There is nothing in the world that could ever change the way I feel about you. To me, you are more than the sun. More than the moon. More than the stars. More than this shitty planet we’re on right now. You are the Universe. My Universe. Without you, I would be nothing more than a soul in a body waiting for the end to come with nothing to live for.”</em></p><p>Tears streamed down your face as you read those last lines. You never knew he felt this strongly about you. That he needed you this much. That he cared about and loved you so much. You’ve never felt so many different emotions at once, you didn’t even know how to react, so you cried. You cried and cried letting everything out at once, all the pain, sorrow, loneliness, regret, trauma, joy, relief and awe; every emotion you’ve felt the past years of your life.</p><p>“Y/N!” He stutters. “What’s the matter?! Why’re you crying?!” He was so worried and shocked. He had no idea what to do. This was the first time that he had no idea how to comfort you. But you didn’t need comfort, you were just so happy at this moment. This was the first time in a while that you didn’t feel lonely.</p><p>You looked at him with puffy eyes and hugged him. “Hey!” He shouted. “Let’s just be happy that there’s no one else out right now.”</p><p>You looked up at him giving him a soft smile. He puts his hands on your face, wiping away your tears with his thumbs, smiling down at you. He plants a tender kiss on your lips. He pulls away and rubs your hair, giving you a comforting smile.</p><p>“Are you okay now?”</p><p>You sit back in your seat, wiping your face from tears that still flow from your eyes. “Yes Connie, I am.”</p><p>“Good.” He takes his car out of park and starts driving to your apartment building. You stare out the window, taking in the cool autumn air and the view of the lights of the buildings that you pass by. Connie glances over at you a few times as he’s driving, but you don’t notice.</p><p>“Can you stay with me tonight?” You ask him, still looking out the window. “I still have your clothes at my place.”</p><p>“Sure why not.” He taps his thumbs on the steering wheel before pulling into the parking garage of your apartment complex.</p><p> </p><p>When you open your front door, he takes a look around, touching everything he lays his eyes on which makes you laugh a bit. “So this is the famous Y/N’s place… It’s a bit boring but overall, it smells nice so it gets a pass.” He smiles at the ground.</p><p>After the two of you are situated, which is around 3 in the morning, you’re playing a card game on your bed.</p><p>“No fair! You cheated. Run it back. Another round right now.” Connie throws his cards on the bed and you stick your tongue out at him.</p><p>“Oh! I forgot to open the boxes!” You jump off the bed and run to get the red bag.</p><p>He motions you to sit close to him when you return. You sit on him, wrapping your legs around his waist as he holds you steady with his right hand. You unwrap the boxes, opening them one at a time. A necklace, a bracelet, and a pair of matching earrings are revealed with every box you open.</p><p>“Aww thank you, Connie,” you pout, pulling him into a hug. You turn around, your back now facing him. “Put it on for me.” You give him the necklace.</p><p>As he puts the necklace on you, you put the bracelet on and stare at the earrings.</p><p>“Done. Let me see.” He puts his hands on your shoulders.</p><p>You playfully lean back into his chest before turning around to face him. “Soooo, how does it look?”</p><p>“Ehh, kind of ugly. Maybe I shouldn’t have given it to you.” He crosses his arms. You playful hit his arm before he pulls you close. “You look beautiful as always.”</p><p>“Thank you.” You look down, playing with your bracelet.</p><p>“No. Thank <em>you.</em>” He tilts your head up to look at him. You feel your cheeks getting hot, unsure of how to react.</p><p>Connie slowly leans in, eyes constantly shifting from your eyes to your lips. You mimic his actions, closing your eyes when your lips finally connect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think this is my favorite chapter so far😭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kisses were slow and quiet yet so much was said with each one.</p><p>Wrapping his arms around your waist, he pulled you in, causing you to climb into his lap again. You lifted the bottom of his shirt up in an attempt to take it off. He breaks away, allowing you to complete your task, you taking your shirt off shortly after. He unclips your bra, pulling it away from your chest, tossing it somewhere in your room. You cover your chest with your arms, your face painted bright red. He grabs your arms while staring into your eyes.</p><p>“A bit shy?” He asks, not taking his eyes off of you. You nod in reply. “Okay,” He says pulling you into his chest. “Let’s just sit like this until you’re comfortable then.”</p><p>Your head rested on his chest and you listened to the sound of his heartbeat. Moving your hands from your chest, you wrapped them around his back. You sat like that for a while before you felt comfortable enough to continue. “Okay. I’m ready Connie.” You whisper.</p><p>He pulled back, not looking at your chest, wanting to make sure you were actually comfortable. You picked up where you left off. His hands lightly brushed parts of your body while your mouths moved in sync. He slipped his tongue in your mouth, deepening the kiss. He was taking it at a slow pace, making everything very intimate.</p><p>He slipped his hands in your pants and began slowly rubbing your clit. You shivered at his touch, moaning in his mouth when you feel him slip a finger inside your throbbing cunt. You desired more to the point where you were starting to become impatient. Yet you did nothing but submit to him at this moment.</p><p>His palm rubbed against your clit as he fingered you. The knot in your stomach began to form and you suddenly became hungry and eager for your release. You ground yourself on his hand trying to get off as soon as possible.</p><p><em>“C-Connie-” </em>you moaned against his lips. <em>“I wanna cum.”</em></p><p>He didn’t respond, he kept his pace the same, moving his fingers in a come-hither motion, as you proceeded to fuck yourself onto his fingers. He looked at you with lewd eyes as he watched you use him to assuage your needs.Your legs shook as you came, falling limp on his body as you came down from your high.</p><p>He gripped your chin and made you look at him. “Open.” You obeyed and opened your mouth for him. He stuck his fingers in your mouth so you could taste your sweet arousal. <em>“Good, good.”</em></p><p>He flipped you over on your stomach and lifted your ass in the air. You lifted your knees as he proceeded to take your bottoms off. He spreads your legs, leaving you just like that. He leaned back observing the lines of your pussy before lining himself up with your cunt.</p><p>Putting both hands on your hips, he slowly sheathed himself inside of you, immediately pulling out, teasing you. You whined when he did this. He did it two more times before sticking the tip in, pulling you up to his chest.</p><p>“<em>Tell me what you want.”</em> He whispered in your ear.</p><p><em>“Want you to fuck me. Want you.” </em>He kissed your neck as you whined and begged.</p><p><em>“Do you trust me Y/N?” </em>He rubbed his tip up and down your slit.</p><p>You nodded, biting your lip to hold back your moans. <em>“Open your pretty little mouth and say it.” </em>He wrapped his hand around your neck, squeezing the sides.</p><p><em>“Yes, C-C-Co-,” </em>you stuttered as you felt his tip slowly stretch you open before he pulled back out.</p><p>
  <em>“What was that?”</em>
</p><p><em>“Yes, Connie.”</em> You whined.</p><p>“<em>Good girl.”</em> He kissed your cheek before sliding himself in your aching cunt, letting go of your arms to grab your tits.</p><p>He fucked himself into you. His teasing had you so aroused you couldn’t keep yourself together. You felt like a wild animal.</p><p><em>“Fuck Connie!” </em>You cried, mouth hanging open.</p><p><em>“Hm,” </em>He hums, slowing his pace. You felt your arousal sliding down your thighs.</p><p>You closed your eyes as they burned with tears. He put his fingers in your mouth, collecting silva before massaging and twisting your nipples. You arch your back, dropping your head on his shoulder as he quickens the speed of his thrusts.</p><p><em>“I can’t. I can’t take it,”</em> you moan in his ear, grabbing his wrists.</p><p><em>“Yea you can, I know you can.” </em>He groans.</p><p>
  <em>“ ’s too big.”</em>
</p><p>He grunts, leaning you forward with his hands now gripping your waist. You fall on the bed and grip the sheets as he pounds into you.</p><p>He throws his head back, lowly moaning your name when he feels you flutter around him. You bite the sheets, arching your back when you come. He slows his pace, allowing you to come down from your high, leaning down and planting small kisses on your shoulders and back.</p><p><em>“Connie,” </em>You struggle to say, breath hitching in your throating.</p><p><em>“Y/N,”</em> he responds in between kisses. <em>“You okay? Need me to stop?”</em></p><p><em>“N-no. Don’t stop,” </em>you whimper as you feel him pull out of you. Your tired, aching body flops on the bed. He shifts backward before turning you over on your back, smirking down at you.</p><p>He lifts your legs and rests them on his shoulders. Gripping your headboard, he stretched your cunt, inching himself in bit by bit. You gasp as you feel him slide deeper inside of you.</p><p><em>“Tch. My God!”</em> He drops his head as he watches his cock slowly disappear inside of your throbbing cunt, swollen lips wrapping around him. You grip the sheets, throwing your head back, feeling as his tip rubs against your cervix.</p><p><em>“I ca-can’t take much m-more! P-please fuck me.” </em>Tears fill your eyes as you’re overwhelmed with pleasure.</p><p>He grunts, rocking into you, gradually fucking you harder and deeper into the mattress. Warm tears slipped out of your eyes. He dug his fingernails into your headboard, feeling you clench and throb around him.</p><p><em>“</em><em>So fucking good for me.” </em>He took one of his hands and pushed your legs into your chest, ramming himself deeper inside your gushing pussy. <em>“You hear that? You hear how good your pussy sounds?” </em>You squeeze your eyes shut, crying his name. You grip his flexed biceps, nails digging into them.</p><p><em>“Right there, daddy! Feels so good.” </em>You start to feel lightheaded. You yelp when you feel him poking at your stomach. He slows his pace when he notices, not wanting to hurt you. <em>“Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” </em></p><p>He lets out a low laugh, leaning down closer to you, letting your legs go. <em>“Look at me.”</em> He whispers against your lips. Your eyes meet with his, whimpering in your mouth as you struggle to hold back. He slams his lips on yours and you lick his bottom lip asking for entrance and your tongues begin to dance the tango. His strokes becoming sloppy, he breaks the kiss, telling you to watch as his cock disappears inside of your gushing pussy. Strings of your slick that connect your bodies change in length with every slap of his hips.</p><p>Biting your quivering lips, you look deep into his eyes, feeling yourself close to the brink.</p><p><em>“Fuck Y/N, I love you. I love you so fucking much.” </em>He mewls. With that, you come, unable to hold back any moans that you were still striving to keep in. Your eyes fluttered closed along with your walls fluttering around him. Seconds later, he pulls out, pumping himself in his hand as cum shoots on your body with some landing on your tits</p><p>He flops down next to you, trying to catch his breath. Staring up at the ceiling, he utters, “Whew. That was…that was great.” He looks over at you to see you passed out next to him. “Y/N?” Sitting up, he lifts your limp body. “<em>Fuck</em>,” he curses.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to say that I do give permission to promote my story but please remember to be respectful and give credit where credit is due! Thanks for reading! xx</p><p>TikTok: kobenibaby</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Fuck</em>.” He holds you in his arms, looking around the room before laying you back down. He checked your pulse to make sure you were still breathing, relieved that you were. You were out cold. “Uh, okay. Stay right there,” he panics, getting up.</p><p>He started looking through your drawers for panties and for something to wear. After he found something, he went to the bathroom and started running a bath, constantly checking the water temperature. When he felt it was the right temperature, he went to your room, picked you up bringing you to the bathroom, and set you down the tub. He attempted to put your hair in your shower cap, before getting in with you.</p><p>He wet your luffa with soap and water and began scrubbing your body clean. He lightly hummed happy little songs, enjoying his time. He hesitated when he reached down to wash your pussy, but he sucked it up and did it anyway. It felt so wrong doing this but he couldn’t just leave you sitting in cum and sweat.</p><p>When he was done, he dried off your body and set you on the sink, leaning your body on the wall so he could put on your panties. He lotioned your body and put deodorant on you. He slid his oversized shirt onto your body along with some shorts. He picked you up and set you on the couch before taking himself a shower.</p><p>After he got dressed, he saw that you were still passed out on the couch. He went to your room and changed the sheets on your bed before cleaning your room. He opened up the window to let fresh air in before transferring your body from the uncomfortable couch to your freshly made bed, tucking you under the covers as he brushed your cheek with his thumb. He cut off your bedroom lights before grabbing his stuff and leaving out, double-checking the door to make sure it was locked.</p><p> </p><p>You wake up to the smell of something sweet, unable to make out the scent right away. Groaning as you sit up, you look over next to you to find an empty space. Your heart ached at the thought that Connie left without saying anything. You notice that you, your room, and clothes were all clean, not remembering what happened after passing out. You lay back down and pull the covers back over your face thinking about what you’re going to do about Connie.</p><p>Suddenly, you hear footsteps coming closer to your room. You quickly uncover your face, sitting up while wincing in pain to be met with Connie carrying a glass of water and some painkillers.</p><p>“Here, take these,” he laughed at you. You take deep breaths, calming yourself from your mini panic attack.</p><p>You thought he left, but you’re glad he didn’t. Tilting your head back, you pop the pills in your mouth before taking a sip of water. “Thank you.” You look up at him.</p><p>He walks out of your room and doesn’t come back for a few minutes. Your body ached so much you could barely move. You grabbed your phone off your nightstand, checking the time;<em> 2:45 P.M.</em></p><p>“Shit.” You cursed yourself for oversleeping. You were going to be late for work. “Hey Connie, can you help me up?” You shout.</p><p>No response. Sighing, you force yourself out of bed, stretching as you limped to your closet to get ready for work. He walks in, leaning on the door frame, keeping an eye on your every move as you struggled to get back to your bed.</p><p>“I called your job and told them you won’t be coming in for a few days.” He tells you. You look at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“Why are you just now telling me this?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he chuckles. “I just wanted to see you suffer a bit.” He walks over, grabs your feet, and puts them on the bed. Shaking your head with a smile on your face, you flip him off.</p><p>“Hungry?” He asks, walking to the window.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Oh.” He closes the window and lights a pink candle. “Anyways, I hope you don’t mind me staying here for a while?”</p><p>“I don’t mind.” Staring at the candle, you try to read the name.</p><p>Connie answers your unasked question. “It’s called Passionfruit Banana Flower.” He lays down on the bed next to you, wrapping his arms around your waist.</p><p>“Smells good,” you hum, focusing down at him. He hums, shifting his head on your thigh, blinking his eyes closed. “Did you stay last night?”</p><p>“What if I did?”</p><p>You don’t answer as you’re too focused on tracing the creases on his forehead before lightly tapping his nose. He opens his eyes catching you zoned out. You don’t hear him saying your name.</p><p>“Y/N? You okay?” He furrows his eyebrows.</p><p>“Huh? Yeah. No, yeah, I’m still tired that’s all.” You snap out of your trance.</p><p>“Come here. Get some more rest.” He slides under the covers with you, cuddling up next to you as he places his head on your chest with his arms wrapped back around your body. He pulls you closer as you two lay there in silence. You rub his hair as you stare out the window, zoning back out.</p><p>He notices a change in the pace of your heartbeat as he has now memorized the sound of it. He doesn’t want to break the comforting silence nor ruin this precious moment that you two are sharing, so he stays silent making a mental note of what he wanted to ask. He tilts his head up to look at you seeing that you were fast asleep. Staying awake, he laid there and continued to make note of every beat of your beating heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Your arms are wrapped around his slippery body as he thrusts deep inside of you. Feeling him rub against your walls, you get wetter. Your arousal drips out of you onto the floor. You feel another hand on your lower back, the man in front of you stops his movements. The person behind you kisses your neck before spreading your cheeks open. You cry out as you feel him inserting his cock inside your ass.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ready?” The man in front of you asks. You look up at his face to see that it’s Connie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mhm.” The familiarity of the hum lingers in your mind as you try to make out who it is. Your head is clouded, you can barely think when they began thrusting in you. Connie thrusting up into you as the other thrusts out of you. Your mouth drops open and your head falls back on the shoulder behind you. You let out moans, unable to hold back. You feel so dirty, so impure. Ashamed as you enjoyed being stuffed full. You try to turn your head to look at the man behind you but Connie snaps at you, “Look straight you filthy slut.” You obey him. Being turned on by Connie degrading you was something you never expected.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The familiar pair of hands rub up against your waist, to your stomach, and finally to your tits, massaging them in his hands. You whimper at his touch, begging for him to further his actions. “Shhh, babe,” he hushes, teasing your swollen nipples.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their thrusts quicken, driving themselves faster into you, racing to see who finishes first. Your eyes roll to the back of your head and drool slides down your chin. “See that Jean? What a filthy slut. She’s actually enjoying this.”Connie scoffs, pounding himself harder into you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Such a good girl, aren’t you? Taking us both like this with no complaints. You’ve always been so good, baby.” He praises. “Maybe we should let her have her reward now. What you think?” He looks at Connie, twisting your nipples earning a lewd moan from you.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> There was a perfect combination of Connie's degrading and Jean's praising that was electrifying.</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmmm, I don’t know. Maybe if she begs for it.” Connie slightly changes his position to rub his body against your clit, still fucking himself into your aching core. It’s so hard for you to speak, overthrown by ecstasy. “Are you gonna beg for us, baby?” He mewls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“P-please. I need t-to cum. Make me cum.” You force yourself to speak, choking on your breath. Jean kisses and sucks on the sweet spot of your neck while Connie rubbed both your clit and your g-spot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your body convulses as you come, clenching around both of them as they continued to buck their hips into you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You sit up, vision focusing on your surrounding as your chest heaved. You tell yourself it was just a dream. You look beside you, Connie was sleeping with his back facing you. You get out of bed, feeling your panties soaked with cum. Embarrassed by the sound, you slowly crab walk to the bathroom.</p><p>Closing the door behind you, you leaned against the sink and cursed to yourself. You were so aroused right now, more than you’ve ever been. You take off your clothes, turning on the shower, and hop in. Leaning on the wall, you rub on your clit with one hand and play with your nipple with the other. You let out a soft moan, cautious of the sleeping Connie in the next room. This isn’t enough to get you off. You replay your dream in your head, cursing under your breath as nothing changes. You were painfully horny and you couldn’t do anything about it right now. Thinking about something else didn’t help, your mind kept shifting back to the knot in your stomach that begged to be released.</p><p>You hear a knock on the bathroom door. “<em>Yea?</em>” You answer trying to hold in your cries.</p><p>“Everything okay? I heard a weird noise, I wanted to make sure you were alright.”</p><p>“<em>Fuck. What am I going to do? This isn’t going to pass anytime soon.”</em> You whisper to yourself. You’re hesitant before giving him an answer. “No.”</p><p>“What ha-”</p><p>“<em>Come in. Hurry</em>.”</p><p>He opens the door and you pull back the shower curtain. He studies your red face and tits. “<em>I need you bad Connie.”</em> Your chest heaves. From his perspective, you look like an animal in heat. He quickly undresses then hops in the shower with you. You immediately begin stroking him, looking down to watch as grows in your hand. His cock grew inch by inch as he bit his lip with his gaze fixated on your face.</p><p>You push him against the wall and kneel in front of him. You swirl your tongue around his pink tip, feeling him twitch at this rash action.</p><p><em>“Shit,” </em>He grits his teeth when you bob your head on his cock. Twisting your hands around his girth, precum quickly begins to fill your mouth. He throws his head back against the wall, unable to keep his eyes open as you take him in your mouth. He grabs your hair and pushes your head further onto him, sliding himself down your throat causing you to gag. Putting your hands on his hips, you bob your head faster.</p><p><em>“Fuck, wait,” </em>His mouth hanging open. You gag around him every time he twitches in your throat. “<em>Y/N,” </em>he drags the last syllable of your name. “<em> ‘bout to cum. Slow down.”</em> You ignore him, picking up your speed. <em>“Damn.”</em> He hisses, looking down at your swollen lips wrapped around his cock.</p><p>Tightening his grip on your hair, he rocks his hips to fuck your face. Spit and precum seep through the corners of your mouth as you look at his facial expression. He pulls out when he’s seconds from coming, letting go of your head. You grab his cock and place it on your tongue, allowing him to cum in your mouth. With furrowed eyebrows, he shoots his warm seed in your mouth and you swallow before licking his tip clean.</p><p>Standing, you turn around and slide his cock between your swollen pussy lips, moaning at the contact. He grabs your hips and lines himself with your entrance. <em>“Connie~” </em>You whine. <em>“Please hurry.”</em></p><p>Unable to wait any longer, you grabbed his cock and lowered yourself on it. A moan escaped your lips as you fucked yourself on him. He was too tired to move, trying to regain his energy before taking any further action.</p><p><em>“So good. Feels so good baby. I lo-love-”</em> You catch yourself.</p><p>
  <em>“Say it. I wanna hear you say it.”</em>
</p><p>You shook your head, refusing to confess your feelings for him with those three words.</p><p><em>“I’m not moving until you say it.”</em> He whispers against your neck.</p><p>
  <em>“I love you.”</em>
</p><p>He pushed himself deeper inside of you, brushing your sweet spot numerous times. Your breathing becoming heavier with each thrust, both holding back any other sounds.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Sounds of skin on skin echoed off the walls of the dimly lit bathroom.</span></p><p>Your walls flutter around his sensitive tip, feeling him twitch against your g-spot. He pulls out and cums on your back before inserting himself back in you. Ramming himself into you, he reaches around your body and rubs your clit. He wanted you to come. He wanted to hear your pretty moans. He needed to hear it.</p><p><em>“Ah!” </em>You feel the knot in your stomach becoming tighter, refusing to let go. He kisses and bites on your shoulder, leaving bruising marks. The pain of his teeth in your skin and his cock massaging your walls had you full of ecstasy.</p><p><em>“I’m ‘bout to cum again.”</em> He groans, dropping his head on your shoulder. You whine when you feel his hot seed shot inside of you while pulling out.</p><p><em>“Connieee.”</em> You longed for your orgasm, starting to become envious of Connie for reaching his for the third time.</p><p><em>“You feel so tight today. Feel so good. Gonna have me going crazy for you.” </em>He pants, still rubbing circles around your pulsating clit.</p><p><em>“I had a dream about you.” </em>You proceed to tell him about your dream. He drives himself harder into you when you say Jean’s name. You clench around him as he jabs at your sweet spot. The knot in your stomach becomes undone bit by bit.</p><p><em>“Tell me more,”</em> he demands, pulling you on and off his cock, fucking deeper into you. You tell him about how real the dream felt and how you enjoyed it. You hear his breath hitch. You grip his wrist, digging your nails into his skin as you violently come around him. He slows his thrusts, coming to a halt, letting you come down from your high as your body twitches in his arms. Chests heaving, you both stand under the running water for a few minutes, his cock resting against your warm walls.</p><p><em>“I gotta pull out. I’m ‘bout to come again.” </em>He shuts his eyes as he moves your body off him. Your back drips with his seed as he shoots more onto it. <em>“Ahh~” </em>He breathes. You close your eyes, leaning back onto his chest. “Let’s get cleaned up.” He kisses the side of your face. Turning your head, you place a kiss on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna order something to eat? I know you’re hungry.” He asks, rubbing baby oil on his arms and chest.</p><p>“Yeah. Order from that place I like.” You shout over the blowdryer.</p><p>He leaves the room to place the order. When your done blowdrying your hair, you jump onto your bed and scroll through Netflix, searching for a movie to watch. Connie slides on the bed, resting his head on your ass when he returns.</p><p> </p><p>You sit on your bed pulling up the movie on your TV when Connie walks in with two glasses in one hand and the bottle of wine he bought in the other. He sets them down on your nightstand, popping the bottle open before pouring some in your glass. He lays in between your legs, putting one over his shoulder, caressing your thigh.</p><p>“Thank you for the food. It was good.” You rubbed his hair, starting the movie.</p><p>He kisses your thigh, replying, “No worries.”</p><p>The two of you spent the rest of the night relaxing while watching movies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You place quiet kisses on Connie’s face as he’s sleeping. You stare at him watching as he sleeps peacefully, hearing the birds singing outside of your window. This new view made you feel happy. Memories of your relationship with Jean flooded your mind and your smile slowly faded. You haven’t thought about Jean for weeks now. It was hard to accept the facts of what’s happened at first but you knew it would take time.</p><p>You placed another small kiss on Connie’s nose. He groans awake, pulling you closer to him. “You’re a creep you know. Kissing on a sleeping person’s face.”You chuckle at this.</p><p>“I couldn’t help it.” You smile, rubbing his cheek.</p><p>“I don’t blame you. Just look at me.” He opens his sleepy eyes to look at you. “But you on the other hand.” You pinch his cheek making him wince in pain. “Okay. Okay. You don’t look that bad but you don’t look as good as me.”</p><p>“If that’s what helps you sleep at night.” You smile.</p><p>“Well, it does.” He kisses the side of your mouth before getting up.</p><p>“What time do we leave?” You stare at the ceiling.</p><p>“You forgot?” He shakes his head. “We leave at 1:30 so let’s get ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Connie!” You call out. “How long do you plan on staying here for? It’s been weeks now.”</p><p>“Kicking me out already?” He pokes his head out of the bathroom with his toothbrush hanging out of the side of his mouth.</p><p>“No,” you reply. “I just don’t want either of us getting too comfortable. That’s all.” You look down, a small smile forms on your face. “Don’t wanna regret too much,” you whisper to yourself.</p><p>“I’ll leave today after we get back,” He shouts over the running water.</p><p>You slip on your heels when Connie walks in. He’s wearing a white button-up and black slacks. “Ready?” He puts his hand out for you and you grab it.</p><p>“Yeah. Let’s go.” You smile at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh, I think it’s this way?” Connie puts his hand over his face to block the sun.</p><p>“You don’t remember where it is? We used to come here all the time as kids!” You look up at him.</p><p>“No. I do remember. I think?” He whispers the last part. “Ah, I remember! This way!” He grabs your hand, pulling you along with him.Stumbling, you try to catch yourself while holding onto your purse.</p><p>“See I told you!” He turned to look at you. You could see how happy he was to prove this to you, though, you didn’t exactly know why. You can’t do anything but smile and let him have this moment. “Let’s go inside!” You hold onto his arm as you walk up the museum steps.</p><p>When you get inside, Connie hands the tickets to the man at the front desk. “Thank you, Enjoy.” He smiles.</p><p>The two of you begin walking around. Every once in a while, Connie would sneak pictures of you when you would go to take a closer look at the statues and paintings.</p><p>“Hey!” You shout when you catch him.</p><p>“What?” He hurriedly puts his phone behind his back.</p><p>“I saw that!”</p><p>“Saw what?” He looks above your head to avoid making eye contact with you.</p><p>“You were taking pictures! Show me!”</p><p>He sighs, smiling as he shows you the pictures he took of you. “Wow Connie. These are…good. When were you able to take pictures like this?”</p><p>“I took a photography course a few years ago.” He says proudly.</p><p>“I never knew that! These are so nice, can you send them to me?” You look up at him.</p><p>“I’ll think about it.” He smirks, walking away.</p><p> </p><p>When you get outside, Connie blurts, “I made reservations for dinner.”</p><p>“What time are the reservations for?”</p><p>“In an hour and a half before we have to get there.” He watches the cars pass by with his hands in his pockets. You study his face, noticing how his sideburns have grown in. Butterflies flutter in your stomach when you finally realize how you feel about him and you quickly look away.</p><p>“Maybe we should start walking?” You suggest</p><p>“Sure, why not?” He slowly walks down the steps.</p><p>You and Connie walk in silence, you constantly stealing glances at him.</p><p>“Do you have something you want to say Y/N?” He suddenly says.</p><p>You hesitate before responding, “No.”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p> </p><p>When you arrive at the restaurant, he opens the door for you. He walks over to the host and you watch from a small distance. You hear him tell them he has a 6:30 reservation but couldn’t make out the rest of his words.</p><p>He waves you over and you follow him to a table. There, you see a bouquet of your favorite flowers and a bottle of wine and two glasses. Before you sit, Connie takes your chair and slides it under you. You have no idea why he’s being such a gentleman tonight.</p><p>“So…What do you think?” He asks.</p><p>“It’s nice. I enjoy the scenery, everything looks expensive, though.” You look around.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s definitely not as boring as your place.” He pours wine into your glass.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“I wanted to ask you about something.” He confesses. You hum, looking at him. “The day after you know, passed out, you kept spacing out. What was up with that? If you don’t mind telling me.”</p><p>“Oh, that? Uhh, I was exhausted and I was kind of overthinking things. But you don’t have to worry! I promise everything's fine!” You reassure him. “On the topic of me passing out though. You cleaned everything up? Including you bathing me?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He looks away, still feeling some type of guilt. “I’m sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable.” He looked so nervous in front of you, afraid of your reaction.</p><p>“Hmm, I don’t know that’s kind of strange.” You joke. “Honestly, I’m happy you didn’t leave me how I was. I really appreciate that you did that for me.” You put your hand on top of his and he looks at you with light red cheeks.</p><p>The waitress walks over to your table. “Ready to order?” The both of you nod. “What can I get for you?”</p><p>After ordering your food, you hand your menus to the waitress and talk until the food comes.</p><p> </p><p>You take a sip from your glass when it goes silent. You watch as Connie cuts his steak, feeling the butterflies in your stomach again. Looking at him in the white button-up made him look different and you couldn’t figure out why. He puts his utensils on the plate and finishes chewing his food before speaking.</p><p>“We’ve been spending a lot of time together these pasts few months. More than we both wanted to honestly.” He makes eye contact with you. “And you know how I feel about you and I <em>think</em> I know how you feel about me too. So, what I really want to ask is, will you be my girlfriend Y/N?”</p><p>The room around you two starts to go black. Asking yourself, <em>“Am I dreaming right now?”</em> you stare at him a few seconds longer after trying to bring yourself back to reality. He has a look of anticipation and you can feel his leg bouncing under the table as he awaits your answer.</p><p>“<em>Yes.”</em></p><p>He takes a deep breath with a huge smile on his face. He was ecstatic that you two were finally official.</p><p> </p><p>When you get back to your apartment, you watch as he packs his bags. You open the door for him when he's ready to leave. </p><p>"I'll see you." He smiles at you, leaning down to kiss you. </p><p>"Be safe." You say when he walks out. Closing the door behind him, you sigh before letting out all of the excitement that you've been holding back while you were with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Connie have been dating for 3 months now and both of you refrained from sex. You replayed the conversation with him in your head:</p><p>
  <em>“I wonder how long we can go without having sex.” You told him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>I don’t know if I can last long.” He said kissing your neck. A soft moan slipped between your lips before responding, “I bet you can’t go 90 days without sex.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can!” Connie looked up at you. “You’re the one that can’t.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, I can. I don’t have a high sex drive like you do.” You gasp as you felt his knee come in contact with your clothed crotch. “Save it for someone who’ll believe you.” He places a kiss on your lips while moving his hand from your stomach to your breast.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Let’s make a bet.” You put your hands on his shoulders. “If we can go 90 days without sex then I’ll do whatever you want me to do.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Anything you say?” He smirked. You nodded in response while palming him through his shorts. “When do we start? Tomorrow right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No. Right now.” You push him off of you and get off of his couch. You collect your belongings and wave to him before leaving.</em>
</p><p>You were happy that those 90 days were finally up. You longed for his touch, though it was a good way to get closer and deepen your bond with Connie.</p><p>Your naked, sweaty body laid on top of his as he massaged your scalp with his right hand with his left hand resting on the middle of your back. You laid in silence, listening to his heartbeat and his breathing before the vibration of his voice replaced those sounds as he spoke. “I missed this. It was so hard keeping myself restrained for 90 days that I almost broke the bet.” You silently laughed at his confession but you felt the same way.</p><p>“I want to meet up with Jean.” You suddenly say, changing the conversation. This thought has been lingering in the back of your mind for weeks but you wanted to get the closure you needed to fully move on. You hear Connie’s breathing stop for a few seconds and he stopped moving his hand too. You continue speaking “And Mikasa too. I want to clear the air, talk things over with them so there’s no bad blood between us.”</p><p>He sighs as he thinks of a way to go about this. There’s a long moment of silence before he finally responds. “Alright.” You sit up to look at him to be met with his smile and eyes locked on you. You plant a small kiss on his chin before turning your head back sideways and closing your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>You’re sitting at a table as you wait for Jean and Mikasa to arrive at the restaurant. You shifted in your seat as you heard a voice that you made out to be Jean’s. Turning around, you saw Jean walking over. He was wearing a navy blue hoodie and grey sweats. You stood up and greeted him with a hug. He smiled into the embrace, taking in your hug unsure if it will be the last one he’ll ever receive from you.</p><p>“Have you ordered yet?” He asks before sitting across from you, picking up the menu.</p><p>“Not yet, I was waiting for you to get here. By the way, where’s Mikasa?”</p><p>“She didn’t text you? She can’t make it. She has to pack for her trip with Eren and Armin.”</p><p>You nod before raising your hand for the waiter.“What can I get for you this morning?” The waiter looks back from you to Jean before taking out a pen.</p><p>“Can I get the Belgium waffles with the turkey bacon and eggs?” You look at them.</p><p>“And your drink?” They look at you. “I’ll take hot tea please.” You hand them the menu.</p><p>“I’ll take the French toast with sunny-side-up eggs and hot coffee please.” Jean smiles, handing the waiter the menu. “Coming right up!” They smile, walking away.</p><p>“So, what’s up? Why’d you want to meet?” He folds his hands on the table.</p><p>“I actually wanted to clear the air with you and Mikasa but I guess I can wait to clear it with Mikasa another time.” You sit back in your seat. You stare at Jean before continuing. You notice that he has more facial hair than he did last time and his hair grew a little bit longer. “I wanted to know the truth about you and Mikasa and I wanted to say my final peace.”</p><p>Jean sighs, smiling while staring at you. “So, to start off, to speak for myself, I never intended on sleeping with Mikasa nor did I have the intentions of sleeping with her for that long. I know that you were hurt by my actions and I know how you might think that I never loved you and a bunch of other things but that’s not true. I did in fact love you and I still do. It was honestly a childish and stupid mistake of mine and I don’t expect you to forgive me at all, I wouldn’t even forgive me, but that’s not what I meant to say. No feelings were involved when I was sleeping with her up until the last few times before you caught us that night. So, if you’re going to be mad at anyone, be mad at me Y/N. It’s more my fault than anyone else’s and I’m truly sorry for everything that I’ve put you through these past few months.”</p><p>You sat in silence as you listened to him, letting it all sink in as soon as he finished speaking. You knew he wasn’t lying to you when he told you this, he was genuine with his words. There was an awkward silence between the two of you until the waiter returned to the table with your drinks. You begin to pour sugar into your tea as Jean poured creamer into his coffee, stirring it at the same time.</p><p>“Thank you.” You blurt, causing him to look up at you. You decided not to say your peace as there was nothing more for you to say. He basically answered all of your questions and you didn’t feel the need to drag it any longer.</p><p>“Yeah.” He says in a low tone. “So how are you in Connie? I heard you two are dating now. I’m really happy to hear that so I hope things go well between you two.”</p><p>“We’re good but I don’t want to talk about us now. How have you been?” You stir your tea before bringing it up to your lips to take a sip.</p><p>“I’ve been doing better. Uh, I visited Marco for a few weeks and that really helped me with everything that I’ve been going through.” He places his hands in his lap, staring at his coffee before shifting his gaze to yours. “What about you? You look like you’ve been doing good but I don’t want to assume anything.”</p><p>“I’ve been good, can’t complain.” You trace the edges of your cup with a smile on your face. “Have you gotten the chance to make up with Connie yet?”</p><p>“Yeah, we worked everything out a few weeks ago so me and him are good. Back to being buddies.” He smiles. His light brown eyes were glossy. You quickly changed the conversation unsure of if he was going to cry or not.</p><p>“So you visited Marco? How is he? How was the trip? Tell me all about it,” You give him a comforting smile and that lightened the mood.</p><p>He began telling you about his time with Marco and answering all of the other questions you had. Seeing him in this state, hearing him talk about things that brought him joy, seeing that same smile on his face made you realize that even though you’ve finally been able to move on after this conversation, you’ll always love him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When you return to your apartment, you find it empty. A piece of paper and a key that sat on the kitchen counter caught your eye. Placing your bag and jacket on the counter, you pick up the paper seeing that it’s a note from Connie.</p><p><em>Sorry, I didn’t tell you sooner but I’m going back home to visit my mom. I’ll be back in a few days. I left a spare key to my apartment in case you felt like going to my place or something. idk. I love you, see you when I get back. Text me when you see this.</em> </p><p>Sighing, you put the note back on the counter before texting Sasha asking her if she’s free. She quickly responded.</p><p>
  <em>Sasha: Yeah I’m free. What’s up?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You: I’m bored, can I come over?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sasha: Yeah, you know you can. Can you pick up something to eat on your way?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You: Yeah.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sasha: You’re the best! See you when you get here!</em>
</p><p>You locked your phone and went to your room to change into something more comfortable before leaving back out to go to Sasha’s place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasha opens the door, smiling ear to ear when her eyes make contact with the bag of food in your left hand.</p><p>“Yes! Thank you, thank you!” She hugs you before grabbing the bag. She runs to the kitchen with the food. You walk in, hearing other voices echo off of Sasha’s peach walls.</p><p>“Who is it?” You heard someone ask as you close and lock the door. “Oh, hey Y/N,” Armin smiles at you. You return the smile before your eyes make contact with Eren and Mikasa’s.</p><p>A small smile forms on Mikasa’s lips before awkwardly looking away.</p><p>“Eren can you help me with these bags?” Armin calls out from Sasha’s guest room. Eren jogs to the room to help Armin, leaving you and Mikasa alone in the living room.</p><p>There’s a loud, awkward silence before you both speak. “So, how have you been?” You both gingerly laugh before Mikasa speaks up, “You go first.”</p><p>“Uh, I’ve been good. How about you? You look nice.”</p><p>She blushes at the compliment, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “I’ve been better, can’t complain too much. You look like you’ve been doing better compared to the last time we met.”</p><p>“Yeah, I actually wanted to talk to you about last time.” You sit in a black chair across from Mikasa, eyeing the bags next to her feet.</p><p>“Oh? Oh okay, go ahead.” She folds her long black skirt under her as she proceeded to sit on the couch.</p><p>You begin telling her how you felt about the whole situation between her and Jean. She looks down in guilt as you spoke before quickly looking back up at you. She didn’t want to continue dwelling on the past and neither did you. Though you both knew that you two could never be friends like you used to be, it would still be best just to talk things out as adults instead of ignoring the situation and letting it sit on thin ice for it to be used against one another in any heated moment.</p><p>Mikasa said her piece and sincerely apologized before Armin and Eren entered the living room carrying three bags.</p><p>“Oh, I never asked where you guys were going?” You sat up straight, looking between Armin and Eren.</p><p>“We’re spending some time at the Beach House for a while,” the blonde sighs in relief after putting the heavy bags on the floor by the door. “Where’d Sasha go?”</p><p>“She’s in the kitchen,” you turn your head to look at the kitchen and he nods.</p><p>“Well, since we have everything I guess we’ll be leaving now.” Armin walks over to you.</p><p>You stand and give him a semi-long hug, inhaling the scent of cinnamon before pulling out of the hug. You walk over to Eren and give him a side hug before poking at his side. He looks down at you and you give him a soft smile before walking them to the door.</p><p>“Alright, Sasha! See you when we get back!” Armin calls out as he walks out the door.</p><p>“Bye!” Her words were slightly muffled but could still be understood.</p><p>“See you guys,” Eren calls out, nodding at you as he leaves.</p><p>“Okay, you guys have fun.” You smile, giving Mikasa a quick hug before closing the door behind them.</p><p>Walking into the kitchen, you see Sasha stuffing her face with both yours and her food. You can’t even be upset like you didn’t expect her to steal something from your container. You pull out a chair next to her and sit down, taking your food from her before stealing one of her fries.</p><p>“Hey!” She shouts looking at you.</p><p>“It’s what you deserve. Just be happy I didn’t take more.” You say putting the fry in your mouth.</p><p> </p><p>When you get home, you text Connie, asking about his day, telling him about yours, sending him messages of I love you’s and I miss you’s. He opened your message in the middle of you sending them and didn’t open them again until hours later.</p><p>He facetimes you and you both talk about each other’s days. He tells you about his mother’s condition and that he’s unsure if she’ll get better anytime soon or not. You listen to him talk about his mom and you realize that this is the first time that he’s talked about her to you. You decide to just sit and listen to him, letting him express his emotions and speak his mind even if his words don’t make much sense.</p><p>“I know I’ve been talking so much. Sorry about that,” he says scratching his neck. “I know you have to get up early work, so I’m gonna let you go, babe.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” You question him as you set your phone down on your dresser. You open one of your drawers and pull out an oversized shirt.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Alright. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you more. Talk to you later.” He hangs up before giving you a chance to say goodbye.</p><p>His voice sounded sad. You could understand why but for some reason,something felt off. You shrug it off not wanting to stress about it and change into the oversized shirt and got into bed.</p><p> </p><p>Your alarm goes off at 6:30 A.M. Groaning, you press the buttons on the side of your phone to stop the sound of your alarm. Keeping your eyes closed for a few more minutes, you roll over onto your back, stretching your arms out to the sides. A yawn escapes from between your lips before you finally decide to open your eyes and sit up, rubbing your tired, dry eyes.You slowly get out of bed and walk to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for work.</p><p> </p><p>You’re buttoning your white work shirt when you hear your phone go off. It’s a text from Connie.</p><p>Connie: <em>Hey my love&lt;3 sorry I haven’t been able to talk much. I miss you so much you don’t even know lol. You probably have work soon, so call me when you’re off. Love you</em></p><p>You smiled at his message and you finish getting dressed before responding.</p><p>You: <em>L</em><em>ove you too</em></p><p>You lock your phone and toss it on the bed as you finish getting ready for work. You reminisce on when you and Connie spent time together, missing him much more now that he’s responded to your message.</p><p>Your days were spent going to work and returning home. You were lonely and you barely talked to Connie since you were both busy with your own things. Talking when you both could even if the conversations were short. Sometimes you’d even miss each other’s calls and texts. Him feeling more cornered with his emotions, he only wanted to be alone but felt overwhelmed with the responsibilities of taking care of and being with his sick mother, still unsure of her condition, and you, his lover, who he wanted to keep happy and secure in this relationship you two were in.</p><p>Texts were getting shorter and shorter. It's been three weeks and he didn’t even tell you when he was coming back from visiting his mother. You decided to text him asking him about it to get no response back. Not wanting to worry too much about it since this was becoming an everyday norm, you turn on Netflix and binge <em>Good Girls </em>to distract yourself.</p><p>After 9 hours, there’s still no response. You started to feel uneasy and began to tell yourself that everything was alright and he’ll get back to you when he can. Trying to get your mind to silence itself, you decide it would be best to go to bed and hope to see a response when you awake.</p><p> </p><p>You awake to the sound of your alarm. Picking up your phone, you read the time and click the ‘stop alarm’ button on the screen. 8<em>:45 A.M.</em> Still no response from Connie. You get out of bed and walk to the bathroom, scratching the back of your neck, letting out a big yawn before looking at yourself in the mirror.</p><p>“It’s okay. Everything’s okay. When I get out of the shower, there’ll be a message from him and if there’s not, that’s okay too. He loves me. I’m okay.” You weakly smile at your reflection. You turn on the shower and get in when it’s the right temperature.</p><p> </p><p>After arriving to work, you check your phone after every vibration to see if Connie has responded to you. Unfortunately, he hasn’t, so you put your phone on <em>‘ do not disturb ’</em> until you get off.</p><p>“Everything okay?” Floch asks, pouring a shot of espresso into a cup.</p><p>“Yeah. No, yeah everything’s fine.”</p><p>“You do know that I can tell when something’s bothering you right?” He looks at your hands toying with the string of your apron.</p><p>“Okay, you caught me.” You drop the string to put a lid on the coffee cup he slid in front of you.</p><p>“What’s up? What’s got you so stressed out at a stressless job like this one?” He faces you, giving you a small, comforting smile.</p><p>“It’s just that my boyfriend and I have been falling off lately and I feel kind of uneasy about it.” You look out the window, watching people pass by.</p><p>“This isn’t about Jean, right?” He furrows his eyebrows.</p><p>“No, no.” You shook your head, smiling with your head down. “Someone different.”</p><p>“Ahh, okay got you.” He nods before looking up at the ceiling, revealing his adam’s apple. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I respect you and your privacy. But try not to overthink it, it might not be what you think it is, and don’t let past experiences dictate the outcome of new ones, every experience is different even if it feels familiar.”</p><p>You continue to look out of the store window, allowing his words to sink and process before reacting.</p><p>“Well, I’m off. I’ll see you tomorrow Y/N.” He smiles at you. “And try not to let it get to your head. If it bothers you too much, remember to communicate instead of keeping everything in. I know how you get sometimes.” He nudges you before walking to the back to clock out.</p><p>You smile back at him as you clean your area.</p><p> </p><p>When you arrive at your apartment, you walk up the steps, digging in your bag for your keys not noticing Connie standing outside of your door with a bouquet of flowers and a big gift bag. You quickly glance at him as you pull your keys out to unlock your door, ignoring him.</p><p>He holds your door open as you walk inside, following behind you, placing the bag on the floor. He could sense that you were upset.</p><p>“Babe?” <em>No response</em>. “Babe, what’s wrong?” He places the bouquet on the counter.</p><p>“Nothing.” You open the fridge and pull out two water bottles, sliding one to him. Opening a cabinet, you take out a vase and begin filling it with water.</p><p>“Something’s obviously wrong. Come on babe, talk to me.” He walks closer to you, putting his hands in his pockets.</p><p>“I said I’m fine.” You snap, putting the flowers in the vase.</p><p>“Then why do you have an attitude?”</p><p>“I don’t have an attitude.”</p><p>“You obviously do. Why can’t you tell me what’s wrong? Did I do something?” He walks closer to you, leaning on the counter, observing your movements.</p><p>“I don’t know. Did you?” You avoid making eye contact with him.</p><p>“How am I supposed to know if I did anything?” He raises his voice.</p><p>You ignore him and brush past him. He grabs your forearm before you could get too far away from him. “What it is that I did wrong?”</p><p>“Connie please.” A tear slipped out of your eye. You kept your face turned away from his, not wanting him to see you.</p><p>“Y/N.” He spoke so low it was almost a whisper.</p><p>“What are we even doing?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” He lets go of you.</p><p>“This might be too much for us Connie.” You accidentally yell.</p><p>“What are you talking about? Babe, we’re doing okay, right?” He furrows his eyebrows, slightly cocking his head back.</p><p>“Nothing. Nevermind. Forget I said that.” You sniffle, quickly wiping your face.</p><p><em>“if it bothers you too much, remember to communicate instead of keeping everything in.”</em> Floch’s words replayed in your head as Connie spoke.</p><p>“This is because we barely spoke isn’t it.” He drops his head.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you just say that?” He squints at you, shaking his head.</p><p>“Because,” you pause before continuing. “You don’t know how hard it is for me to just be open about these types of things. To be vulnerable in this way.” You turn around to look at him. “I’m tired of having high hopes, wishing for the best every time I open up and speak what’s on my mind. I’m tired of wasting my time on-“</p><p>“Wasting your time?!” He snaps, taking his hands out of his pockets. “That’s kind of low and inconsiderate of you, don’t you think? While I’m doing the best I can to make sure you feel secure in this relationship, especially after everything we’ve been through, <em>YOU’VE </em>been through- you should know me better than that. It’s kind of disrespectful to think that I, out of all people, would be a waste of time.”</p><p>“I never said-”</p><p>“Yeah, I know you never said that but that’s what was implied,” he cut you off, folding his hands together.</p><p>You scoff and shake your head. He was right. It was implied and you had nothing else to defend yourself with at the moment. </p><p>There’s a long moment of silence before he spoke again. “You think I’m like him. Don’t you?” You look up at him. He was hurt, almost offended.</p><p>“That’s a big assumption there don’t you think?” You glare at him</p><p>“Come on Y/N, I’m only saying what you’re thinking.” He retorts. “You’re obviously still hurt by his cheating and I don’t blame you for being cautious but Y/N-“</p><p>“No, it’s fine. You don’t have to say anything else. You’re right Connie. Can we end this already?”</p><p>His eyes widen when he realizes what you meant. He asks, “are you-?”</p><p>You look away from him, unable to handle seeing the pain you might’ve caused him and to make yourself feel less regretful for what might come next. “It would be best to end it now, right?”</p><p>“No.” He slowly walks towards you, holding his hands out to grab you. “Hey, look at me.” He places his hand on your chin to make you look at him. “Hey, I am not them and I am not letting you go that easily. I would <em>never</em> do any of that stuff to you. I love you so much it hurts sometimes, but it’s the only pain that I can accept. That I love.” He laughs, “I think you’re turning me into a masochist.”</p><p>He hugs you tight while rubbing your back and you allow yourself to relax in his embrace, quietly listening to him talk, reassuring and making you feel safe and secure again.</p><p>“I’ll promise you this. I promise you that I will forever love you. You should know by now that I’m not one to break any promises.” He smiles, kissing you. You were slowly feeling content now that he’s back and you were sure of your relationship with him once more. Grateful that he didn’t let you go so easily.</p><p>You returned the kiss knowing that he wasn’t one to go back on his word and break any promises that he makes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This ended up turning into a Connie fanfic and it was originally supposed to be 3 chapters. But besides that, I am satisfied with how this turned out and very grateful for all of the support I received! I hoped you enjoyed reading this. &lt;3</p><p>Tiktok: @kobenibaby</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>